


She's the driver

by Saltganley



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:38:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltganley/pseuds/Saltganley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>August spent the last 13 years living under a rock when all of a sudden her Director Paul sends her to America saying that her unique talent is needed by the American Agents of Shield. Turns out there is no such thing anymore. Please note this story has swearing and sex in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where is Nick fury?

Where is Nick fury?  
-Please note this story has swearing and sex-  
I woke with a start, something was slowly moving through the cemetery. I'd been waiting in this damn tree for three weeks for a Shield agent to turn up. I didn't move but I desperately stared into the dark. Whatever it was had stopped moving, I was sure it was still there. Sure enough a woman stepped out from behind a tombstone, gun in her holster but her hand was on it. She was staring straight at my hiding spot. She slowly started moving closer, I didn't move. "Why are you here?" She called out. I stayed still and didn't reply, my instructions didn't include a woman but then again they didn't say my contact Nick Fury was buried here either. "We have been watching you, why are you at Nick Fury's grave?" All of a sudden headlights from the road threw some light over her, I could see on her shirt she was from Stark Industries, a Shield supplier! "I'm waiting for a Shield Agent." I replied my Australian accent still really strong . "Your the Australian!" She replied shocked "We thought you were dead, come on we have to go right now." I slid out of the tree with my bag, she grabbed me & making sure no one was around headed quickly to her car. "What's your name?" I asked as I slid my seatbelt on "I'm agent Hill" she answered still looking around madly as she started the car. " I'm August..."   
"August Jasper, I know" she butted in, "I got Agent Paul's message that he sent you to Nick Fury but things got complicated." She spoke while she watched for anyone following. "Yeah like him been dead and stuff, So what happens now?" I asked watching her from the passengers seat. "I'll add you to an Agent detail, your a driver right." I nodded "well you can drive then." She slid a key into my pocket as we headed into the suburbs. "I'll drop you at their safe house so you can get a shower and something to eat." After three weeks waiting in that tree it was the best thing I had heard in ages. Agent Hill pulled up outside an apartment block, "Unit 33, go straight to the unit, don't talk to anyone don't stop for anything, now go!" I jumped out of the car as she instructed and headed directly to unit 33. She drove away quickly. It didn't look like a secret hiding place, it really did look like just a normal unit block. It was 10pm at night so everyone was either asleep or watching TV so I didn't run into anyone and I found the unit easy enough. I decided to knock but there was no answer, I tried the key she gave me, it fit the door so I let myself in. No one was home but it looked like only the one agent was staying here. From the look of the clothes on the bed and the limited amount of food in the fridge it was a guy. I was desperate for a shower and while no one else was here I decided to help myself to the shower. The hot water was amazing, I had no idea that America could be so cold and dirty. Paul said I would love it in America, so far it sucked. I felt so lovely and clean after my shower I really didn't want to put any of my dirty clothes back on. Thankfully the washing machine was in the bathroom so I was able to shove my clothes in the washing machine. I had a brand new bra and panty set in my bag I was keeping until I could have a shower. So I put them on and I wrapped myself in a clean towel that was hanging up in the bathroom. A noise made me stop in my tracks, someone was in the unit. I carefully opened the bathroom door, a leather clad red head had a gun pointed straight at my head. "Come out!" She demanded with a Russian accent. Shit I thought, are the American's and the Russian's still enemies! I slowly stepped out of the bathroom so she could see I was unarmed and undressed. "Hi" I decided saying something would make it obvious I'm not an American. "Hands up" she demanded. I put my hands up which meant letting go of my towel which would have been fine but just as I did a gorgeous guy stepped out from behind the door, "Natasha, no one else is here." He spoke to the Russian woman in an American accent. He then looked over at me, he was gorgeous which made me feel even more awkward as he looked me up and down in my underware. "I'm a Shield Agent, August Jasper, from Australia." I tried to explain as one of their phones went off, it was his. He pulled it out and pressed a couple of buttons. " Natasha it's ok, Hill just sent me this." He handed his phone to Natasha, she then put her gun down. "Sorry" she shrugged waking off. "I'm Steve" the held out his hand, I shook it still quite stunned. His shirt clung to this muscle bounded chest and his shy smile was making me weak at the knees. We both stood just looking at each other. "um, do you have clothes?" Steve finally spoke. " oh shit!" I quickly grabbed the towel off the floor and wrapped myself in it again. "I'm sorry I really needed a shower and my clothes are in the washing machine I hope you don't mind." Steve rubbed the back of his head nervously " I can lend you something if you like?" 

Chapter two:  
Hydra:  
I followed Steve into his bedroom, he pulled out a pair of long sweat pants and handed them to me. I was so cold I pull them on straight away even though they were a little big for me. Next he handed me a polo shirt & a jumper, I didn't wait for him to leave I just pulled them on over my head. He tried not to look but a little smirk came across his face. I ignored it, I'd spent 13 years with Shield Agents & I'd had to change in front of them many times before in training. Once I was dressed we awkwardly stared at each other not really sure what to say. He had such a gentle face, his friendly blue eyes & he ran his hand thought his light coloured hair nervously. A voice made us both jump "Foods here" the Russian called out. Just then my stomach decided to make it known I was hungry. Steve smiled "come and eat with us, I ordered heaps" as he gestured towards the bedroom door. "Thanks" I embarrassedly murmured. Back in the lounge room the Russian had started laying out the delivered food on the table. "I'm Natasha" she introduced herself hardly looking at me. "Nice to meet you Natasha." I replied. "So your a driver?" She questioned "That's right" I replied "You don't look old enough to have a license." She smirked looking at me like I was a teenie bopper . "I've been driving for 14 years, Shield started training me 13 years ago. I can drive anything" lack of food and proper sleep was making me less tolerant of her bitchiness. "How old are you?" Steve enquired politely handing me a rice dish and gesturing for me to sit next to him. " I'm 21" I replied quickly before shoving a spoonful of food in my mouth. " you were driving at 7!" Natasha spat unbelieving "and Shield picked you up at 8 years old!" I nodded with a mouth full of food. Steve looked at Natasha, the look telling her to lay off so we quietly ate for a few minutes. The silence and the evil stares from Natasha were starting to get to me and I knew I had to eat slower or I was going to be sick. so I excused my self & went to the bathroom. I took a deep breath, I didn't think I would miss the Rock this much even thought it was my home for 13 years. The outside world had changed so much. I slowly crept back towards the lounge room to hear what they were saying. "Steve I'm not going to sit around here and babysit the Australian & I'm not coming with you to find your friend he shot me remember. Also how can you trust her, she could be Hydra" Natasha was calm yet irritated as she spoke "Natasha I have to find him, he's my best friend. I'll take August with me, if she's trouble I'll send her to Tony & Hill" Steve was trying to comprise "If she's Hydra shot her!" Natasha replied without missing a beat. I thought hard, Hydra, I have heard that before but where. A phone alarm distracted me from my thoughts."Shit Steve they have found you, I didn't think they were following me. Must have been the delivery, let's go!" Hurriedly they started to collected their stuff. "August," Steve yelled to me "We got to go now!" I ran back to the bathroom grabbing my bag off the floor and ran back to the lounge room. Steve was standing in a secret stairwell within the wall and Natasha was at the front door. "Good luck" Natasha nodded to Steve and she disappeared out the door. Steve grabbed my hand and pulled me in to the wall. 

Chapter three:  
Captain America:  
"Where does this go?" I asked following Steve through a secret set of stairs. "Into the next building" Steve replied. "Who are we running from?" Steve turned back at me "The FBI" he replied. I thought for a few minutes as we continued to descend "What do they want you for, isn't Shield and the FBI on the same team?" Steve was thinking "We where, I have information they want." I got the impression it was more then what he was letting on but I could hear sirens getting close. Steve stopped, we were at the bottom, he opened the door slowly and looked out. "It's clear, come on" he grabbed my hand again & we took off down the street. Steve had his hoody covering much of his face & it was at least two blocks away by the time he slowed. My feet were freezing & now wet. "Steve, let's get that car." I pointed towards an inconspicuous car parked on the street. Steve looked to what I was pointing at and then back at me. I saw a twinge in his face, he'd forgotten I was only wearing his clothes & no shoes and was obviously concerned. "I'm a driver remember." I smiled, Steve looked around quickly no one was around so he nodded. We ran over to the car, Steve kept an eye out as I dug my clicker out of my bag. I could never remember what Paul called it when he gave it to me but one press of the clicker and it would open anything on wheels. Steve looked impressed as we slid quietly into the car. I flipped the clicker over and pressed the other side to start the car. Steve was seriously impressed as I slid the clicker into the sweat pants pocket. "Where too?" I smiled back at him.   
It was so nice to be out of the city & the suburbs & into the countryside. I was wondering if America even had a countryside, as the sun started coming up it was actually quite beautiful. The smear of red across the sky suddenly made me remember, Hydra was the Red Skulls group back in World War Two, I knew I had heard it before but Captain America had killed Red Skull and brought Hydra down before he died. Captain America died a hero, I remembered Paul telling me. Why would they think that I'm Hydra, I wasn't even born then. I looked over to Steve, he'd been asleep for a while. I tried hard not to look at him, it made me feel strange but this time he was looking straight back at me. "Good morning" he smirked at me "Morning" I replied unable to stop myself from smiling at him. "You were thinking." He tried to stretch out but the car was too small. I made a mental note to steal a bigger car next time. "I was thinking we should stop for breakfast & fuel" I looked at the fuel gage again, it was getting low. "Steve, what is our current assignment?" I saw his face drop out of the corner of my eye, he was thinking quickly. "My assignment is to find this guy, to help him." I could tell it was a half truth so I just smiled & nodded. We pulled into a busy roadhouse, Steve went in to the toilet, I wasn't really wearing suitable clothes to go inside. I watched a guy fill his SVU with fuel, pulled up beside us and then go inside. I could see him sitting with his back to me waiting for his order. I grabbed my bag and Steve's from the back seat, almost breaking my arm Steve's bag was extremely heavy. It looked like it had a trash can lid in it, I managed to get it out of the car as Steve reappeared. I nodded to the SVU and pressed the clicker in my pocket. We quickly jumped in, this time I was in the passengers seat as it was the closest and Steve jumped in the drivers seat. He quickly but casually pulled out of the car park and headed off. The guy had obviously just been shopping for a camping trip, the SVU was full of food and clothes and gear. I found a pair of socks I put them on and some food. I stuck a fruit stick in Steve's mouth while he was driving & I chewed on my own. I lay back feeling really tired, I watched Steve drive until I nodded off.


	2. Camp Lehigh

Chapter four:  
Camp Lehigh  
I heard screeching tyres, breaking glass and a male blood curdling scream "Lillian!" I jumped awake, I was still in the SVU, Steve was staring at me with a worried sick look on his face. I took a deep breath. "Are you ok?" Steve asked. "Yeah, I'm ok" I answered. In fact I was freaked out, I hadn't had that nightmare for ages. Steve had pulled over, we were surrounded by trees and I could see a small lake in front of us. It was quite beautiful. "I found these in the back" Steve handed me a brand new pair of boots, they were too big for me but they were better then no boots. He had also found a hoody for me to wear. "Why have we stopped?" I asked "Natasha is meeting us here" Steve replied. I noticed a fence and what looked like a war zone in the distance. A sign with Lehigh was hanging from the mangled fence. "Wait is this Camp Lehigh?" I asked excitedly " this is were Captain American trained!" Steve moved uneasy "Who told you that?" He asked "my director Paul, he taught me all about the wars and the hero's" I answered still looking at the old camp. "I wonder what happened." I looked sadly at the rubble. "I often wonder what Captain America would think about this." Steve looked at me strange "what do you mean?" "Well Captain America died fighting for freedom, fighting for what was right. He died for us, I wonder if he would understand or if he would be devastated that the world he died for is like this. Children still starving, the Cold War, countries fighting each other for nothing and Shield. Would he be proud of us?" I looked at Steve, he was thinking hard "sorry, I'm a bit of a Captain America fan, Paul said whenever I think about giving up I should think of Captain America and how he never gave up." I smiled awkwardly. Steve grabbed some more food and we sat on the bull bar waiting for Natasha. "So tell me about yourself" Steve broke the silence. "Not much to tell really, Paul found me when I was 8, took me to the Rock. I love cars so he trained me to drive anything and I mean anything. Some of the things I can drive I don't even know what they are. When I was 17 he made me an agent and then I had my agent training. Now I'm transferred to America." Steve nodded as I spoke while eating his sandwich. "What's the Rock?" I looked at him "you don't know what the rock is?" He shook his head. "The Rock is a nuclear bunker, huge one. It's like it's own town really, the aim is that it's completely self sufficient. I hardly left the whole time I was there, the world certainly changed while I was there. Anyway its named after the biggest rock in Australia which it happens to be built under. It was kinda appropriate too because we had very little contact with the outside world. It was like living under a rock for the last 13 years." I quickly smiled at my own joke but Steve was thinking hard again "So you really have no idea what has happened in the last 13 years?" I started to squish my sandwich in my hands nervously. "No, not really but I'm a good agent and I'm well trained." I tried not to panic. This was my 1st field assignment and I really didn't want to blow it. "Natasha" Steve pointed to her coming through the tree line. "Stay here." He told me as he headed over to her. Natasha gave him something, a note I think but they started to talk quickly gesturing to me. Natasha shrugged and headed back off while Steve headed back to me. "We are going to the Alps." Steve declared.

Chapter five  
To the Airport:  
The Alps, that's going to be fun I thought, freezing my butt off fun! Steve had bought me a pair of jeans so I looked more appropriate but I still had his shirt and jumper on under my hoody. I decided to keep them, his clothes smelt nice but I wasn't going to tell him that. I was driving this time, following the GPS to the airport. Natasha had given Steve passports and airplane tickets, he was thinking and had been real quite since leaving Camp Lehigh. "What's the names on our passports?" I asked trying to break the silence. Steve opened them up, "I'm John Clark, your Claire Clark." He grinned "What are we married or something?" I asked "Nope we are brother and sister!" He looked at me. "What the hell, I have black curly hair and brown eyes and you have light straight hair and blue eyes we look nothing alike and not to be obvious but I'm an Ozzy!" Steve laughed "different mothers according to this. Apparently we have met for the first time and have decided to holiday in the Alps to get to know each other." I shook my head, who the hell comes up with this shit!.  
We made it with no issues to the airport and even made our gear look the part thanks to all the shopping the SVU owner had done. Steve was getting nervous though, constantly looking at people as they past. Paul said they have security in airports with metal detectors not as good as the ones at the Rock but could still pick things out. This was why he put me in the cargo section on my flight to America. This was going to be the first time I had flown as a domestic passenger and I couldn't help but get nervous too. I managed to hide most of my gear Paul gave me in a hair drier. I got my clicker in what looked like an external hard drive. I wondered what Paul was doing now, he was extremely stressed out when he hid me in that airplane back in Australia. I looked Steve over as we locked the car up. Why did he have to wear such tight shirts I wondered as he zipped up his hoody. He still had his bin lid in his bag, I hoped like hell it wasn't metal, then again it was heavy enough to be.   
Steve pulled the hoody over his head hiding his face like he was cold, I did the same because I was cold but once we got inside it was beautiful and warm. My nerves started to become excitement. There were so many people, many of them excited. There were business people, people waiting for flights, others were checking their bags in. A heap of teens were on their phones and some children running around excitedly. "This way" Steve grabbed my hand and led me away from the security check point and stopped at a corner making it look like we were both looking at our tickets "We aren't going to get through security." He looked at me seriously. "When that door opens again we sneak in there ok." He nodded towards the staff only door I swallowed hard. We could see someone coming so we casually headed towards the door, they walked out letting the door slowly close, Steve grabbed it before it closed and we snuck in. My heart was beating a million miles an hour. We came to the end of the corridor, Steve slowly opened the door, no one was looking and we were able to sneak into the waiting lounge. Just as I thought we had made it the door we had just come through closed and set off an alarm. Steve quickly spun me around and kissed me. At first he held my head tight looking up to him so I couldn't move and was pushing his lips against mine. But something happened, I opened my lips to him and instead of just pushing his lips to mine he opened his mouth to me too. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders as much as I could. He let go of my head and wrapped his arms around me, I felt the need to be as close to him as possible. I breathed him in and tasted him in my mouth. It was something I had never experienced before. A voice broke through "Excuse me but you can't stand here" I regrettably pulled away to see a security guard tapping Steve on the shoulder. The guard looked very uncomfortable interrupting us. "Sorry" Steve murmured I was unsure if he was talking to me or the guard as he took my hand and led me away. I was still shocked and unsure what the hell had just happened. "This is our gate" Steve finally spoke and gestured we sit. We didn't have much longer to wait according to the TV screen above the gate. Steve was staring at the ground "um, people are uncomfortable around public displays of affection." He whispered. "Ok" I whispered back. I don't know why but it hurt that he had just kissed me as a distraction, it didn't really feel like it.


	3. Meeting Bucky

Chapter six:  
Meeting Bucky:  
We got on the plane in silence, after watching us take off and the excitement was starting to disappear. All the other people on the plane were seated away from us so I thought I would try and get Steve to talk to me again. "John" I nudged him remembering what was written on our passports. "Yeah" he replied "what's in the Alps?" I asked. "The guy we are looking for." He answered. "How do you know where, I mean the Alps are a big place you know." Steve nodded "the message was meet me where I died, I thought he died in the Alps." I moved uncomfortable in my seat "how much do you know about him?" I asked remembering he shot Natasha. "I know more then anyone else, he's my best friend Bucky." I just stared but Steve continued "It was my fault he fell, I was sure he was dead. I never had the chance to find his body, I should have gone straight back for him. He was found and brainwashed, he didn't even know who I was last time I saw him." Steve looked at his hands "I owe it to him to find him and help him." Things where making scene, this wasn't an official Shield operation, this was personal for Steve. Natasha and Agent Hill were helping him and now I was too. I slid my hand into his and squeezed gently. He gave me a small smile and started to talk again. He told me that he and Bucky were mates as kids, they did everything together. He told me Bucky even offered to take him in when his parents died. I told Steve my parents died too when I was young, in a car accident. We actually had a couple of things in common, he said he was young and a lot different when he joined Shield. I was 8 year old street kid when Paul picked me up. We both owed Shield a lot. We chatted the whole flight and he never let go of my hand until it was time to eat. Finally we landed. We got another plane to a small Austrian town at the foot of the Alps, we managed to find a snowmobile with camping gear on it and stole it. Steve drove as he knew where he was going. I held on to him from behind trying not to freeze to death, Steve was like his own heat machine. I was so pleased when we finally stopped, it was freezing but also breathtakingly beautiful. We were settled in a valley, a rail line high above our heads the place was like a postcard just breathtakingly gorgeous. "Coming?" Steve held his hand out and directed me along the waters edge. I couldn't help but look around, the beauty just had no words. We walked for a while before Steve stopped suddenly and I walked straight into him. I managed to sneak a peek around him, a guy in black was standing a couple meters a head of us. "Is that him?" I whispered to Steve. "Yeah" Steve replied. He didn't move, he just watched us walking towards him, Steve very deliberately kept me hidden behind him, which made me more and more nervous as we got closer to him. This guy had shot Natasha after all. "Bucky" Steve called his name once we were close enough. He just nodded and headed off towards the mountain side. We followed, past a couple of trees Bucky led us straight into a building that had been built into the mountain. I would have walked straight past it had Bucky not walked into it. It was old yet fully functioning, it had obviously been a secret base at some stage but it looked like Bucky was the only one here now. Once the doors closed and the lights were on Bucky and Steve started to take there coats off and hang them up. I could feel a heater start to warm up so I joined suit. I got my snow jacket off and hung it next to Steve's as he pulled his boots off. Next thing I know Bucky has me off my feet against the wall by the throat. "Who are you!" He screamed at me, "Bucky let her go!" Steve was trying to get him off me. "I'm Agent August Jasper" I managed to sputter out. He let me go, I crumpled to the floor coughing "Jasper" he repeated looking down at me in the floor. "What are you doing Bucky, you could have killed her!" Steve was furious as he knelt down beside me. "She could have been Hydra Steve." Bucky murmured as he walked away, I saw him pick up a bottle of alcohol and skull it straight. "August, are you ok?" Steve was on the floor with me checking my throat were Bucky had me. "I'm ok" I lied, it friggin hurt!

Chapter Seven.  
Kitchen:  
Bucky kept looking at me like I was some kind of ghost, Steve on the other hand was just pleased we were all just sitting around not killing each other. Bucky explained to Steve he remembered everything now but as he was getting more awkward I decided to leave the boys to talk shop. I found the kitchen and random bits of supplies, I started by cleaning up. It was obvious Bucky only came in here to eat what was easy and then left. After cleaning I checked on the boys, they were still talking so I decided to knock up a stew. I remembered the boys at the Rock loved my stew and I figured Bucky would be less likely to want to kill me if he liked my cooking. But I realized I don't know what they eat, I headed back to ask them when I over heard their conversation. "So who's the girl?" Bucky asked "August is an Shield agent from Australia, I've been asked to keep her safe." Bucky laughed "So you bought her here? You never were good with the ladies, you could have taken her somewhere nice for a first date." "What Bucky it's not like that it's just a favor" Steve tried to argue back. "Don't try to hide it" Bucky laughed harder at Steve, "it's obvious how you feel for her, your still like reading a book." Steve laughed as well "this is the Bucky I remember" Steve continued. "Boys" I jumped in while the mood was good "I was going to make some Stew, are you guys hungry?" I smiled sweetly at both of them. "Sure" they both replied. I smiled and headed back for the kitchen. I heard Bucky whisper to Steve, "can she cook?" "I have no idea" Steve replied.

Chapter eight:  
Stew:  
Everything was going perfect, Steve and Bucky were joking and laughing and both of them loved my stew. But as it started to get late Bucky got quieter. I collected up all the bowls and spoons and headed back to the kitchen but stopped to listen to the boys again. "Steve you can't stay." Bucky said solemnly "you have to leave and never come back." "Why Bucky?" Steve stammered. "What I have done I can't go back to America & you can't stay here. You can't keep her here either it's not fair on both of you." Steve went silent "Thank you for coming up here though, it was great to see you but it has to end here." "Your my best friend, there has to be something I can do." Steve begged. "Your still wanted, why don't you go fix that problem?" Bucky was starting to get agitated and I could hear a chair scrapping on the floor so I quickly headed to the kitchen. I quickly started to do the dishes when Steve found me. He put on a fake smile, "That was a really nice stew, did you put a special Australian ingredient in it?" I smiled sweetly back at him "Yeah it was Kangaroo" I joked. "Well we have to head off, I was thinking we should go in a different direction, away from where we stole that snowmobile." Steve tried to keep the conversation casual. "Sure, I'm almost finished." I finished washing the dishes and left them on the sink to dry. Steve led me back to our coats, Bucky met us there. "It was lovely to meet you." I held my hand out to Bucky to shake, he gingerly shook my hand watching Steve's reaction. "Bye" Steve said as we headed back out into the wilderness. It was getting dark already and certainly colder but we managed to find the snowmobile. Steve was silent the whole time, I thought about what I had heard. Steve was a wanted man, my question, is he wanted by Shield, the FBI or something worse and how come? What did he do, he seems like such a nice, quiet and caring guy. Then again he could easy snap my neck with his muscles, I tried not to think about it how ever as I had my arms wrapped around him as he drove the snowmobile. It didn't take as long as I expected to get to the next town. We headed for what was defiantly a pub as it still had the lights on and noise coming from it. Once inside it was warm yet hardly anyone was there, the juke box was playing in one corner. Steve headed to the counter and asked about accommodation, the pub owner only had one room with one bed & the next town as 3 hours away. It was dark and I was tired so I agreed to whatever they had. Steve offered to sleep on the couch but when we opened the door it was literally a room with a bed, a door to a toilet & shower and that was it. "Look we are both adults, we can share a bed without it been awkward." I suggested. Steve looked very uncomfortable with the idea. I was starting to get too tired "Look I'm sure you have shared a bed with Natasha while on assignment, this is no different!" I huffed. Steve looked at me horrified "I've never shared a bed with a woman" Steve replied shocking himself that he has actually admitted that. "Wait, your telling me that your an insanely gorgeous guy & you haven't shared a bed with a woman!" Steve just looked at me with his puppy dog eyes, "So your gay!" I shrugged. "What, no I'm not gay, I mean there is nothing wrong with gay people. I'm not gay." Steve managed to explain. "Wow, ok, I'm going for a shower & then going to sleep you can do as you please." I answered quite shocked that he was straight, an agent and hadn't shared a bed with a woman. There was so much I didn't know about him but I was too tired for the conversation to continue. I came out of the shower in Steve's shirt, jumper and sweat pants on. Steve was sitting on the edge of the bed obviously still not sure what to do. I crawled into the other side of the bed & fell asleep to Steve in the shower.


	4. Shopping

Chapter nine.  
Shopping:  
I could smell something comforting, something manly & I could feel a warmth close. It called to my sleepy brain so I snuggled into a solid but soft mass that moved with my breathing. Two warm and strong arms embraced me and pulled me closer, I breathed in deep against the bare chest. It was like I had died and gone to heaven, like nothing could ever hurt me again as a even rhythm of a heart beat soothed me. Slowly my brain asked who's heart beat is that? I ripped my eyes open and looked up into Steve's face. "Oh my god, I'm sorry!" I pulled away quickly as he sat up on his elbows. "It's ok, you looked very content" Steve replied genuinely. Our faces were still close to each other, his beautiful blue eyes looking at me. It just happened our lips came together, I ran my hands down his bare chest as he wrapped his arms around me. I managed to get my leg over his hips so I was straggling him. Just like the movies, he pulled my shirt off in a couple of seconds. As we discovered each other's mouths with our tongues and each other's bodies with our hands. Two loud knocks made us stop instantly, we both looked at the door. I quickly jumped off towards my shirt which was on the floor when a voice called "Breakfast closes in 20mins" it was the pub owner. I sighed a relief, "thank you, we'll be down in a minute" Steve replied. We both waited until we heard his foot steps down the hallway and then looked at each other embarrassingly. "We better change and go eat" I suggested getting off the floor and grabbing the jeans he bought me. I escaped to the bathroom, I managed to make a scarf to cover the bruises around my neck from Bucky & I was out a couple of minutes later and he had changed into clothes so we headed down to breakfast. "So Claire" Steve started reminding me of what our passports said "I'm thinking today we should go clothes shopping." I looked down at what I was wearing, still his shirt and jumper and the jeans he bought me back in America. It was all the clothes I had now, I left the rest of mine in his washing machine back in America. "This place has one pub, I doubt they have a clothes shop" I replied as sweetly as I could. Maybe he was sick of seeing me his his shirt and jumper, they didn't really smell of him any more. They smelt like my vanilla deodorant and Stew. "The town near here has shops we can go there" Steve continued "then we can come back here and keep working on our, um, project." I looked up at him from my burnt toast but then realized he was talking about Bucky, not what happened this morning.  
I decided we needed to modify our ride, it was stolen after all. I look the rego plates off and changed a couple of numbers on the ID plate. I also added some pin stripes and Steve managed to put a huge scratch down one side last night. I'm sure he was going to ask me how I knew what to do but he decided against it. "Steve, you know I have no cash right?" I realized I hadn't been given any yet, it wasn't a huge deal but if we were staying in the area I wasn't going to be able to just go around stealing clothes. "That's ok, I still have a fair bit from Natasha, wait how did you get around in America with no money?" Steve looked at me. "I took what I needed, just like our Shield training." I shrugged as I wiped my hands clean. "You stole things?" Steve clarified "Well yeah, it's a line between basic survival and not getting caught" I quoted Paul. Steve shook his head in disapproval "you think that money Natasha gave you isn't stolen?" I highlighted. Steve said nothing realising I was right.  
This time I drove, I hadn't driven in the snow before but it was no problem. Every vehicle has it's own way, it just finding the way it is, discovering it's likes and dislikes then you can work with it and become more then just a mode of transport. The more I asked of the snowmobile the more it gave to me and the tighter Steve held into me. We were well into town within 2 hours I wished it had taken longer thought, I was enjoying it. There was a couple of clothes shops to chose from, I grabbed another pair of jeans, another pair of snow clothes. No point in buying too much I only had the one bag. I looked towards the underwear section, I really needed another set or two. Steve got the hint "I'll meet you back here in a couple of minutes." He suggested. It didn't take long I had two sets of underwear, they were way more lacy then what I would normally buy. I meet up with Steve outside the shops just down a side alley. I had stuffed all my new gear in my bag & zipped it up just as I turned around a guy pointed a gun at Steve's chest but not wanting to get too close. "Give me the money American" he demanded in rough English "How about you go to hell!" I slid between Steve and the guy "August don't do this, I'll just give him the money & he'll go away!" Steve replied. The guy pushed the gun into my rib cage not so afraid to get closer to me "Listen to your boyfriend if you want to make it home." I could smell the fake alcohol on his breath. "No!" I yelled staring him down. "August are you insane!" Steve whispered in my ear "look I'm just going to pull the cash out of my pocket, no need to do anything stupid!" Steve tried to calm the guy, but as Steve moved to his left pocket the guy was watching him giving me a chance to grab Steve's bag from of his right shoulder & smack the guy in the head with it. He crumpled to the floor, "damn Steve what the hell is in your bag?" I asked as we ran off before anyone noticed. "August are you insane, he could have killed you!" Steve snapped at me, once we had got at a distance away. "Steve are you even a Shield Agent I mean really didn't you see he was another agent and what the hell is in your bag?" Steve stared at me "what do you mean another agent!" Steve wanted an answer, I sat down still huffing, "He had a badge in his pocket." I looked back up at Steve, he wasn't happy. " I don't know what your gotten into but he was going to kill us? We was trying to work out the best way to kill you first, your the bigger threat." We headed straight back to the snowmobile, in silence, surprisingly Steve let me drive again. We hadn't left town when I noticed we were been followed so I took a different direction out of town. Once we were on the open road the 4WD took their chance but I wasn't going to make easy for them.

Chapter 10:  
Catch me if you can.  
I could see two 4WD's following us, the 1st one started to get closer to our left side. Positioning for a pit monuvier, so old school I thought. I opened the snowmobile up taking #1 for a surprise as they tried to pit us. Steve suddenly realized what was going on. I could tell by watching 4WD #2 was the least experienced in the snow, as he sped up to keep up with me they kept losing control. #1 was going to be my problem, he had no trouble working the snow. I opened the snowmobile as fast as I could possibly get it making the 4WD's go even faster but the snowmobile couldn't stay ahead of them and #1 come in again for the pit, just as he was about to take it I slammed on the breaks. The 4WD came in for the pit and having nothing to hit the 4WD spun out and almost rolled. "Damn, they didn't roll" I yelled as I started the snow mobile up again, by now #2 was right on our tail. I egged them on to drive faster but then the rules changed, they started to shoot out the window. I managed to swerve enough for them to miss us, they stopped shooting to reload so I took a tight turn only to discover they had crashed. Awesome I smiled. But #1 was back on our tail, their left side was damaged from their failed pit making the tyre wobble the faster it went. So faster I went, the instability we could use. I saw a sharp left turn coming up around a snow mound. I took it hard and fast, we just made it, showering white snow everywhere. The 4WD didn't make it crashing straight into the snow mound. We headed back towards town, I drove a little slower past #2 4WD and I could see the driver and the shooter had been hit in the head with something long and skinny. Strange I thought but we continued on. I stopped the snowmobile outside our accommodation, Steve looked at me shocked. "I'm the driver remember" I commented smiling & grabbing my bag and heading inside. Steve caught up with me, "that was impressive!" I smiled at him. Once back in our room I dumped my bag on the floor, Steve handed me a slightly dinted box from out of his bag. "What's this?" I asked "it's for dinner tonight" Steve replied.

Chapter 11:  
Purple dress:  
I sat in the bar feeling very over dressed waiting for Steve. I drew shapes in the circle of water on the bar thinking about everything that had happened. I thought about our kiss at the airport and smiled. I closed my eyes and remembered how he smelt this morning and been against him, I don't remember feeling so happy. "Claire?" Steve called out to me. He was wearing a white polo shirt under a black jacket and a nice pair of tight jeans, he looked really sexy and made my stomach go to butterfly's. He just smiled at me as I bit my bottom lip nervously. "You look really nice" he commended looking me up and down. I felt very exposed but I enjoyed him looking at me. I had what he bought me on, a purple dress with matching heels and a scarf, it was old school knee length but it made my boobs look like they were 10 times bigger. I was quite impressed that he had worked out my size so accurately. Steve led me over to a table in the corner, "sorry I took so long, I was trying to contact Natasha." Steve commented as we sat down. I fidgeted with the end of my scarf, "Steve can I ask you a question about Natasha." I spat it out before I lost my confidence "Sure" Steve replied "I don't know a huge amount about her though." I was losing my confidence in asking, maybe I shouldn't have bought it up but Steve was looking at me waiting now, so I took a deep breath "You and her, are you guys together." Wow it actually hurt to ask. Steve looked at me strangely, "what made you think that?" Steve replied "Well, you guys seem, well similar." I knew instantly that was the wrong word, Steve actually looked offended "I mean you and her are strong, experienced agents and you know what your doing, you know what's going on." I tried to explain. "August." Steve put his hand on top of mine, "there is nothing happening between me and Natasha, I saved her life and she feels in debit to me. That's it. What do you mean you don't know what's going on, you knew that guy was an agent I had no idea." I tried to get my thoughts in track, "Steve, I heard what she said back at the unit, she said to shoot me and now I know too much. Your running from Shield and the FBI and I know where Bucky is, I'm a liability. Even Bucky though so." I gestured to my throat. "If I thought you were a liability I would have dumped you back on Hill's door step in America." Steve answered straight up "I want you around." Steve added. "Did you want to dance?" He asked suddenly. The jukebox was playing 1950's music and a small group of older people were dancing slowly to the beat. "I can't dance." I admitted "That's ok, neither can I." Steve held out his hand so I took it. He led me to the dance floor, we looked at what the older couples were doing and followed suit. I put one hand on his shoulder and another round his waist, he did the same then held me against him. We slowly stepped with the music, it wasn't really dancing as it was walking together while hugging. After almost falling over twice I took my heels off and just stood on his shoes. It bought me closer to his face, I couldn't help but look into his eyes. They smiled with him, I smiled back. Then he stopped "What's wrong?" I asked worried "the last person I asked to dance died a couple of days ago." "oh" I answered not really sure what to make of that bomb shell. "It was a long time ago" he smiled realising he'd ruined the mood "what was her name, tell me about her." I asked trying to make him feel better. "Her name was Peggy, she was smart, strong and beautiful but she married someone else." Steve looked very conflicted "How come you haven't danced since" I asked realising it was such a stupid question but he smiled this time with his eyes too "waiting for the right partner." He replied.


	5. Kidnapped

Chapter 12:  
Kidnapped:  
We spent most the afternoon dancing, badly, but we had so much fun. We had dinner at the bar and eventually headed back up stairs, it was a little awkward at first, Steve slid my dress off over my head and hung it up on a coat hanger on the back of the door. I climbed back into bed with Steve, we lay face to face chatting until I fell asleep. I woke in the middle of the night, I couldn't get back to sleep so I grabbed a shirt off the floor and snuck out to the kitchen. I managed in the dark to open the fridge to get a drink but before I could grab it someone grabbed me. They had a hand over my mouth the other picked me up and had me out the door in seconds. I tried to kick and scream but nothing came out, they got me out of the pub and into the back of a van. I turned to see Bucky standing at the van door, before I could say anything there was a commotion in the pub. I could hear Steve yell out my name, "Bucky, we have to help Steve!" I begged but he slammed the van door and locked me in. "Steve" I screamed as the van took off. I was freezing in just Steve's shirt but I wasn't going to go quietly. The van stopped, as soon as Bucky opened the van I jumped at him, it was no use he grabbed me with one hand and threw me over his shoulder. Once back in his mountain base I started yelling at him "what the hell!" He ignored me and handed me some warm clothes "August I'm sorry but Hydra were coming for you." Bucky was serious "Hydra, Hydra died out in World War Two when the Red skull died" I angrily yelled back "Hydra has been hidden in Shield since the beginning, they came out of hiding when you were transferred to America" I couldn't believe it and still to angry to listen, "if that was true Steve would have told me." I spat back " there is a lot Steve hasn't told you." He answered calmly. "If that's true we have to go back and save Steve!" I tried to reason, Bucky chucked "Steve can protect himself" Bucky started to walk off picking up a bottle of vodka "So you want to sit here and get drunk while Steve is fighting for his life?" I screamed at him, Bucky swigged some alcohol, "I have to keep you safe, it's what Steve would have wanted." I just glared at him, how could he talk about Steve like that. I decided I would go and save Steve myself, I tried every door in place, none of them would let me out. Bucky had the place locked down, nothing could get in and nothing could get out. Eventually, tired and hungry I headed back to Bucky for answers, "Explain!" I stood in front of Bucky with my hands on my hips. "Explain what?" Bucky asked like I was a 3 year old, " Hydra!" Bucky swigged another bottle before answering " how do you think I ended up like this? Hydra, hid in Shield from the beginning, growing, developing then bam took Shield out in one clean sweep" I didn't know if I should believe him or not but he was all I had to save Steve. "How did you know they were coming for us?" I asked trying to figure it all out. "Like I said, Hydra." Bucky pointed to the whole room. "Wait you mean this is a Hydra base!" Bucky nodded as he grabbed another bottle, "You have been tapping into their communications!" I sqeeled excitedly. Bucky pointed to a far door, I ran over to it & ripped the door open. It was a little disappointing really the gear was at least 30 years old but I could hear the chatter most of it was Austrian accents but there was one or two American voices that came threw. It was a back up communication system, not a lot of useful information was coming in. I spent the next couple of hours listening to crude jokes, complaints about the weather and different checkpoints calling in. I was about to give up when a checkpoint failed to check in, they tried a couple of times. Then another failed to check in. I yelled out to Bucky "where are these checkpoints?" Bucky smiled "they are heading this way, has 44 checked in?" The operator asked for 44 but there was no answer, I looked at Bucky hoping " I'll let him in then." I ran to the coatroom and pulled a random coat on. It took a little while but Bucky finally opened the door, I couldn't see Steve. I stepped out further and saw him, he looked devastated but alive. "Steve" I yelled out, he looked up shocked "August?" He question, I ran down to him and jumped into his arms. "August your alive!" He stammered "Bucky got me." I explained as he hugged me tight. "I thought you were dead." He breathed.

Chapter 13: *Please note this Chapter has a sex scene*  
You are who!  
I was so thankful to see Steve again, he had a few cuts and bruises but all in all had managed to get out unharmed. I was impressed to say the least. Bucky showed us to a room we could sleep in, it had two joined rooms, each with a bed. "Your wearing my shirt" Steve smiled as I took off my coat. I blushed, it was all I could find in the dark back at the pub. Something took over us, the thought that we both could have died maybe but Steve was beside me in an instant pulling the shirt off me & kissing every inch of my exposed skin. I slid my hands up his polo shirt running my fingers a long his rock hard abs. I managed to pull his shirt off between his kisses, my heart was beating in my throat. I unbuttoned Steve's pants as he followed suit and started taking my snow pants off to discover I only had underwear on. "Where are your jeans? He breathed "I only had your shirt on when Bucky grabbed me" I managed to answer. Once my feet were freed from the snow pants I wrapped my legs around Steve's waist. Then next I know I'm on a bed, Steve's body on top of mine with only his boxers between us. I grabbed them "take them off" I ordered, in a second they were gone as Steve was kneeling between my legs completely naked. I was taken a back, he had cuts and bruises all over him but he was still the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. Steve was starting to get self conscious that I was staring at him. So I lunched myself at him, he lay back so I could sit on him. He was hard and ready so I carefully impaled myself on him. He gasped which only turned me on more, I gently slid up and down on him. He grabbed my thighs as I lent forward to kiss his chest, I moved my hands to either side if his head and started to rock faster. "August!" He breathed but I couldn't stop, a fire inside me just took over. I screamed as we climaxed together and I could hear something breaking. I collapsed on Steve's chest. Breathing heavily neither of us could say anything until Bucky burst into the room. "I heard screaming" Bucky blurted out. It was too late however as we both looked at up at him from the wrong side of the bed. He quickly retreated completely embarrassed that he had walked in on us naked. "Oh my god I didn't mean to scream" I blurted out. Steve helped me sit up off his chest. That's when I noticed the mattress either side of us was broken, big chunks of mattress had been ripped off, springs and all. That must have been what I heard break. I also had massive swelts developing on my thighs the shape of Steve's hands. "August, I'm so sorry" Steve murmured moving away from me completely appalled with himself. "Steve, it's ok, your a strong guy and I always bruise but they disappear in a couple of days." Steve was still torn, I could see it in his eyes, he couldn't even look at me "I could have killed you." Steve took off grabbing his pants on the way out. I grabbed his shirt and my snow pants off the floor. I gently pulled the pants over my thighs as they started to throb but it wasn't until I was pulling the shirt on I noticed in the mirror I had matching hand print bruises coming out on my sides too. I pulled the shirt on and went looking for Steve. I didn't get far when I ran into Natasha. "Natasha," I yelped in surprise, she handed me my bag "we found this." I grabbed my bag out if her hands and pulled it open, everything was still there, even the purple dress. I smiled remembering the dancing. "We have to go now" she added as she headed off "What about Steve?" I asked following her, "he's already in the hanger." She answered not looking back. I was very suspicious of her now that Bucky said Shield was taken down by Hydra but then Bucky wouldn't have let her come here if she was Hydra. Bucky and Steve were having a serious conversation when we got into the hanger, a really nice jet sat proudly waiting for us. Steve looked at me then at the ground, Bucky gave him a one arm hug as Steve got into the jet. Natasha just glared at Bucky and kept walking into the jet. "Thank you Bucky" I gave him a hug suppressing a winch as I discovered more sore spots. Bucky just nodded. I turned to leave when he grabbed my arm "Don't give up on him, he had no choice." Bucky let go and headed off before I could question him as the jet started up. Once we had taken off I found Steve and tried to talk to him about what had just happened. He was sitting on a couch in a meeting room. "August, this is a DVD Nick wanted you to watch" he blurted out before I could say anything so I sat on the couch next to him. Steve pressed a button on the remote and a view screen came to life. A black man appeared on the screen. "August, I'm Nick Fury. Paul sent you to me for safe keeping but Paul and most of Shield has been taken over by Hydra. I had to make sure you weren't Hydra. Something else you need to know since you have been living under a rock". A man in a red and yellow metal suit flashed up on the screen, "this is Tony Stark, also known as Ironman." I wondered if he had anything to do with Stark industries. Another man in leather with a bow and arrow flashed up "this is Hawkeye" the voice continued another man who proceeded to turn into a green monster was next "this is doctor Banner , also known as the Hulk." Natasha flashed up "Natasha you have met is also known as The Black Widow" A blonde guy who looked like he was going to a medieval dress up party was next "this is Thor and his brother you need to know about is Loki" another guy similar to Thor only with black hair flashed up. "Loki tried to inslave humanity and it was this team that stopped him lead by Captain Steve Rodgers also known as Captain America" a picture I recognised instantly of Captain America flashed up on the screen, followed by another picture of Steve holding Captain America's shield standing with the rest of them talking. "You are now one of a very small group of Shield Agents still capable of helping The Avengers." The voice stopped on the picture of the team together. I looked at Steve, he pulled Captain America's shield out of his back pack, Natasha must have grabbed his bag too, I was completely shocked, "Your Captain America, when where you gonna tell me?" I yelled at him, not really sure what the hell to say "I bet this was great fun wasn't it, I'm the only stupid person on this stupid planet who didn't know. I almost died for you, that agent could have shot me but your immortal or whatever you are!" I stormed out of the room not even wanting to hear what he had to say. Thankfully the jet had compartments so I slid into one if them slamming the door as best I could. I cried, I realised I loved Steve and that's why I was so angry, Captain America isn't going to want to be with someone like me. I rolled over and stared at the wall. Someone knocked gently "what" I bit with a broken voice, it was Steve, he opened the door. "August, I'm sorry." I rolled over to look at him "about which bit, lying to me, using me or stringing me along like a stupid puppy?" Steve looked at his feet, "I couldn't tell you who I was at first in case you where Hydra but then after the airport I didn't want you to know." My blood boiled "So you could have your fun, I bet your not even a virgin!" I yelled back "no, I mean yes but August you treated me like a real person, like I'm just Steve and not Captain America. You were real and I'm in love with you and I was a virgin." I searched Steve's eyes he wasn't lying, it had become easy to pick when he was lying or telling half the truth. This time he was completely and utterly telling the truth. I wiped the tears off my face, "I guess it explains a few things". I smiled , Steve smiled back. "I'm Captain Steve Rodgers" Steve held out his hand and I took it "I'm August Jasper, one of the last Shield Agents."


	6. The Avengers

Chapter 14  
The Avengers:  
Steve and I lay on the bed as I bombarded him with questions like where he has been the last 70 years. "Wow, that's insane!" I said once he had explain it all too me. "It's kinda creepy, your old enough to be my grandfather, an extremely sexy grandfather!" I laughed as Steve rolled on his side so we were looking face to face. I kissed him, he kissed me back but as he slid his arm down my side he pushed on one of his earlier bruises. "Ouch" I squealed before I could stop myself. Steve pulled my shirt up showing his hand print bruise on my side. He looked horrified "Steve it's ok, I mean it was inevitable. Your Captain American and I'm only human." I tried to pull my shirt back down like it was no big deal. Steve just got up and walked off speechless. I followed him but when I caught up with him he was on the phone. "This is Captain Rodger's, I want a doctor as soon as we land meet us in the hanger." I plonked myself in a nearby chair ignoring the jolts of pain from my bruises as Steve finished his call. "Steve seriously your making a fuss over nothing!" I exasperated "what's nothing?" Natasha appeared from the cockpit. I looked at Steve, Steve looked at me then Natasha. "August isn't feeling well" Steve lied, badly. "Whatever, we are about to land" Natasha didn't buy it. Once we landed a young lady introduced herself as doctor Simmons and swished me away. She explained I had to have a full health check after my ordeal which means I had to completely undress. I gingerly look my shirt off then my snow pants, her mouth dropped open when she saw the bruises including the ones around my neck but they were already starting to heal. She didn't comment when it was quite obvious I'd recently had sex and it didn't look like it was very gentle. She did however at the end bring out a box with "Rape kit" stamped on the top. "We don't need that." I commended before she said anything "are you sure?" She asked, she was very sweet and I felt a little awkward about it but I told her I like it rough. So she promptly put it away bringing me some clean clothes. I had a shower and put on the clean underwear and jeans but I couldn't just leave Steve's shirt, it still smelt like him still so I pulled it on over my head. The doctor was waiting for me, "they are waiting for us in the meeting room." She sweetly informed me. I was pleased she was standing beside me because I entered the room to the whole Avengers team. I almost tripped on my own feet when I saw Steve in his Captain America suit, how can that man get any sexier I thought. As soon as he saw me he came over, "how is she doctor?" He whispered to the doctor, "she's fine, a couple of bruises but she's perfectly fine" turns out the doctor was as bad as lying as Steve but Steve bought it. The doctor slid off to stand next to a group of people I hadn't met so Steve gently slid his arm around my waist. Once everyone was ready Thor bought Loki in, Steve was not happy, neither was the rest of the Avengers team and they weren't been quiet about it "I know but it's his staff we are trying to get hold off" Nick silenced the team "I would dearly love it back too" Loki smiled "Brother!" Thor warned him. Nick explained the situation to everyone but Loki kept looking at me, Steve noticed moving me out of his eye sight. After the debrief Loki headed straight for us, "You I haven't met before." Loki held out his hand to take mine in introduction. I gave him my hand to be polite but the instant we touched my skin turned blue. "What the hell!" I screamed pulling my hand away from him, Steve pushed me behind him about ready to kill Loki were he stood " I knew it!" Loki smiled at me past Steve. Thor pulled Loki away as Tony and doctor Banner grabbed Steve before Steve could get hold of Loki. "Get her out of here" Thor yelled at Steve, Steve looked at Thor then turned, grabbed me and hulled me out of the room. Steve took me down the hallway into a secure room and closed the door. He checked my hand and my arm then wrapped his arms around me and sighed deeply. It was very surreal to be in the arms of Steve dressed as Captain America but I could only see him as Steve, even with the suit on, he was still just Steve to me. He held me against his chest, his strong arms around me. He lent his chin on my head and started to play with the ends of my hair. "Steve" I murmured not moving out of his arms "yes" he answered "what does this mean, am I in trouble? I swear I didn't know!" This time I looked into his face so he knew I wasn't lying. "I don't know, I guess we both had something hidden." Steve replied honesty. "But it doesn't matter Frost Giant or not I still want you." I lay my head back on his chest, I know he wanted a reply from me but I wasn't sure what to say. "Is that was the blue is called, Frost Giant?" Steve nodded. Was it even fair for me to be with him when I don't even know what I am. What if I hurt him, what if I turned him blue, he's still human to some degree. A gentle knock at the door made us both look, the doctor slid into the room extremely nervous. "Captain America, Nick has asked me to get a blood sample from August to see if Loki has done anything to her and he wants to speak to you" she was shaking with nerves having to address Steve directly. My bruises probably didn't give her any better ideas of him either. I wonder how many others knew and what they thought of Steve because of it. But Steve's an awesome caring guy, no one should think of him like that. He is Captain America though, he has killed people, lots of people not to mention all the people he has had to beat up too. Steve nodded and kissed me on the forehead before leaving the room. The doctor and I looked at each other awkwardly. She took a couple of blood samples while trying to make light conversation, all I could think of is what the hell I was going to do. "So am I a Frost Giant?" I asked remembering that's what Steve called it. "That's what Loki is, a Frost Giant, which is the blue skin colouring, an alien race." The doctor didn't look at me while she answered. "But I'm not a giant, I'm no where near as tall as Loki." I was grasping at straws. The doctor collected all her things and then awkwardly hovered. "I have to ask, when did you get those bruises, how did you get them and by who? I promise it wouldn't go into my report." The doctor blurted out quickly. "Why do you need to know how I got them" I answered. "Captain America was an experiment, if he is becoming unstable we need to know." She answered looking at the floor. This was my chance to put the record straight, "the bruise around my neck is a couple of days old and not from Steve." The doctor looked at me not sure if to believe me or not. "Bucky didn't believe I was a Shield agent, it was his way of making sure I was a safe person to let in." The doctor nodded relieved. "The rest, my sides and thighs, that was Steve, we were having sex. He wanted to stop because he didn't want to hurt me but I didn't want to stop. He was devastated when he saw them, that's why he called for you. It was last night." I added. The doctor nodded, she smiled a relieved smile and headed out the door. I noticed Nick standing there waiting for her. I thought she said Nick wanted to talk to Steve, why the hell was he here. I snuck over to the door to listen. "She has the same DNA markers as the TAHITI project and the sample from Loki which means they are all to some degree the same species or hybrids of them. August has majority human, her paternal DNA was human but her maternal DNA was only half human, half frost giant. As much as I can tell from her DNA markers." The doctor explained "Paul said she was found after her parents were killed, it's a high chance she has no idea" Nick replied "there is something else you should know, she has broken every bone in her body as least once, some are only a couples of days old others are years. I mean no normal human child could have survived this kind of physical trauma. The bruises she has at the moment have broken bones under them but she hardly notices them and the healing is amazing. Some were caused last night she has at least four days worth of healing in a matter of hours." The doctor was shocked, I was shocked. Neither of them continued however as Steve's voice called down the hallway "Nick, you were after me?" He asked questioningly. "Yes, I just came looking for you cap'" Nick replied. "You have spent a fair amount of time with August, did you notice anything?" Steve thought for a couple minutes, "no, nothing. She never turned blue, she felt the cold like a normal human." Nick acknowledged with a "mmm". "Is she ok doctor?" Steve asked, "sure Captain, you can go back in if you like" the doctor answered still nervous around Steve but no longer scared of him. I rushed away from the door as Steve came in. He hugged me straight away. I silently pulled him towards the door so we could listen. "Not all the bruises are from Captain America sir, the ones that are he tried to stop & that's why he called for a doctor. He was really upset that he had hurt her." The doctor explained to Nick "so was it.." Nick asked but the doctor butted in "yes, it was consensual". Steve looked at me. We moved away from the door. "Steve I had to tell her, she thought you had raped me or something and I don't want anyone to think something like that about you, your caring, loving and thoughtful I just couldn't stand the idea of someone thinking you were some kind of monster." Steve nodded.

Back in my assigned room Steve sat with me while they decided what to do with me. "Steve?" I broke the silence "mm" he answered rubbing a scuff mark off his shield "The doctor said you where an experiment, is that true?" Steve ran his hand nervously through his hair, "yes, it's true Dr Erskine gave me a serum. I was a 90 pound asthmatic when I joined the Army." Steve smiled reminiscing. I looked at him, "you where an asthmatic?" I questioned, it took me a couple of minutes to work out 90 pounds was about 40kg. "Hang on, how on Earth did you get into the Army at 40kg, I knew they were desperate in WW2 but that's nuts?" Steve laughed "Dr Erskine gave me a chance and made me into Captain America." I thought about it for a couple of minutes, "so what were you like before you where Captain America?" Steve smirked at me "I was shorter and got beat up a lot." "So you did this to beat them back?" Steve shook his head "No, I just don't like bullies. Does it bother you that I'm an experiment?" Steve asked seriously but I didn't get a chance to answer as Nick opened the door. "Captain come quickly!" And he ran down the corridor. Steve followed quickly after. I was just about to close the door when Loki pushed his way in. "What the hell are you doing!" I yelled at him. "This" he answered with a mischievous smile grabbing me around the waist. I woke feeling slightly ill.

Chapter 15  
Loki  
I took a deep breath trying to calm my stomach before I carefully opened my eyes. I wasn't in my assigned room anymore, in fact I wasn't sure were I was. The huge room was bright with massive windows all along one side. I was on a huge bed against the far wall, I sat up to try and get a better view out of the window when I realised I was chained to the bed by my ankles with shackles. "Your awake" Loki spoke from the far end of the room, I have no idea how I hadn't noticed him. He was smiling at me before looking back out the huge windows. "What the hell is going on?" I spat at him. "We are home August, Jotunheim" Loki replied quite pleased with the whole situation. "What the hell are you talking about!" I blurted out holding my stomach. "This this our home planet." Loki smiled back at me. I managed to stand up, I could just see out the window to a wasteland of ice. "This is not my planet, this is not Earth!" I snapped back. "That rock was not your home" Loki bit "Well I want to go back to that rock!" I bit back. "You have no idea what awaits you here." Loki turned to me this time and headed towards me. I scrambled back onto the bed and as far away from Loki as possible. After everything I had heard about Loki I really didn't want him near me. Loki grabbed my ankles just below the shackles around them and pulled me to him. Then he pushed me on my back and grabbed a hand full of Steve's shirt. He started to pull the shirt up, I couldn't stop the tears in my eyes as Steve's shirt started to tear as I fought to keep myself covered. But Loki stopped, he was kneeling between my legs looking down at me. He put his spare hand on my bare stomach making my whole body go blue and his turned blue to match. "I just wanted someone like me" he whispered "I'm more human then Frost Giant Loki" I managed to sputter out between tears. "I'm more Asguardian then Frost Giant" Loki replied. Loki took his hand off my stomach, I returned to human colour and so did Loki. This time giving Loki compete view of the bruises on my sides. They were yellow almost gone but still obvious hand prints. Loki turned my hip to get a better look, "do you heal quickly?" He asked "um I guess for a human" I added still trying to stay calm "how old are these?" He asked gesturing to the hand prints "about two days" I guessed not really sure about the time scale but not game enough not to answer. "Who's?" Loki asked. I swallowed, I didn't want to tell him they where Steve's. I dreaded to think what Loki would do to him and I was still hoping for the chance to tell Steve I loved him. "Who!" Loki yelled at me, I had to lie, quickly. "He was protecting me" I blurted out, Loki stared at me, testing my confidence in the answer I gave. "Captain American?" Loki questioned, I knew if I said yes he wouldn't believe the rest, I wasn't even sure if there was a Steve and me. "Bucky, Steve's I mean Captain America's friend, grabbed me and threw me in a van to protect me from Hydra back in Austria" it's not how I got the bruises but it is something truthful that happened. "A human couldn't give you those" Loki replied not believing me "Bucky has like a mechanical arm thing, he has punched a hole in a car" Loki thought for a second and then smiled his unique smile, truthfully it was kinda scary. He let go of Steve's shirt and I instantly pulled it down to cover myself again. He sat between my legs just staring at me, I slowly pushed away from him so I was sitting up against the headboard. "I know who your talking about, I didn't know he was Captain America's friend." Loki mused touching my ankle so I went blue again "can you not do that!" I grumbled "please"I added quickly. "I wonder why you cant control it." Loki wondered out loud. "It's not my colour." I sarcastically commented not thinking. "I'll get you some food, it will make your stomach feel better." Loki headed out of the room. As soon as he was gone I desperately looked at a way to get out of the shackles. I frustratedly huffed. I couldn't get them off without breaking my ankle, but the doctor said I have broken plenty of bones and I haven't felt it. I took a deep breath about to pull the shackles off when I heard a popping noise and all of a sudden Hawkeye dropped from the roof. "Where's Steve?" I blurted out instantly. "First tell me the first thing Natasha said to you?" I thought for a second, "she told me to come out, she had a gun pointed at my head." Hawkeye smiled "good lets go!" "Wait, I have to get these off first." I pointed to the shackles. A loud noise came from the door and Steve appeared in the doorway in his Captain America suit. Hawkeye stood between us with his arrow raised at Steve. "What was the last thing Thor said to us before we left." Steve cleared his throat "if we have to kill Loki, make sure he doesn't suffer." Hawkeye put his arrow down, I jumped up and headed towards Steve forgetting I was chained to the bed. I fell on my face. Steve raced over to me and helped me up. "Steve!" I let a tear fall down my cheek. Steve grabbed the shackles and ripped them apart and scooped me up into this arms. "Let's go!"


	7. Teleporting

Chapter 16  
Teleporting  
A strange popping noise and we were in a jet but my stomach didn't appreciate it at all and I managed to scramble out of Steve's arms to a bucket thing before vomiting. I sat back and looked around. Steve was beside me & Hawkeye was a little green looking. "Are you OK August? That mode of travel isn't great for most humans." Steve asked. I wiped my face on my sleeve. "I'm ok now that I've puked." I answered. I looked around the jet, there was the group I hadn't met before around me. The room was across between a meeting room and a cocktail lounge with a huge desk in the middle of the room and couches along the sides. The doctor was by my other side, "we have some news for you" she told me while she quickly checked my stats. "What kind of news?" I asked "We have managed to get some files from the Rock." A girl with long brown hair spoke, I recognised her from the debriefing, she was friends with the doctor. "Sorry, I'm Skye." She held her hand out, I shook her hand. "My file." I asked "yeah, but we can go throughout this later, we thought you should know the truth." Skye continued. I shook my head, "I'm fine now, I want to know." Skye turned back to the desk bringing up files onto a screen that hung in mid air "your grandmother Felanda, was Frost Giant, according to this she was picked up by Shield and hid in the Rock until she disappeared. A couple of years later she was found dead." Hawkeye butted in looking less green "How?" Skye moved uncomfortably "Beheaded. There isn't much information in relation to it other then that." Skye added. "So a couple of years after that a report another report came up, a guy Martin Jasper, who could heal quickly was bought to the Rock. He also escaped with a girl named Lilian. There is nothing about her in any files. A couple of years later they were found in a car accident, both beheaded. A comment in one of the younger agents report stood out however, about children's toys in the car and a baby seat. No one else mentioned it in their report. A couple of years later your report starts, Agent Paul caught you trying to steal a Shield SUV. Your DNA and all the blood reports confirm Felanda is your grandmother, Lillian her daughter and your mother. Martin Jasper, the healer, is your father." Skye looked at me waiting for my reaction. I was still on the floor hugging the bucket I had puked in. My nightmares, Lillian, the car accident, it was when my parents died. I must have been in the car. "August?" Steve was looking at me worried. "So what does it mean for me?" I asked. "Your still a Shield Agent." A mean looking woman spat at me. "This is agent May." The doctor added. "OK, so we need to work out what the hell Loki wanted me for!" I answered getting up with a little help from Steve. "Um, do you have somewhere I can put this?" I asked the doctor looking at the bucket I had puked in realising it was a bin. "Sure" the doctor took the bin & left the room. "We don't know why Loki wanted you. We do know he used the Frost Giants but he is also technically the leader having killed Laufey." Skye mused. A thought came to me, Loki was about to have me. I wasn't planning on telling Steve but maybe Loki was hoping I would be his wife and bare him a Frost Giant heir solidifying his claim to the race. I kept it to myself. Skye, Hawkeye and May where throwing ideas around. "Would Loki gain anything by getting the Captain's attention?" May asked. "Loki wasn't there, he had already teleported out by the time we had teleported in" Hawkeye explained. "Wait that was teleportion?" I butted in. "Yes we borrowed it." May replied abruptly "what's stopping him from teleporting into this room like we just did?" I asked worried. "It can be blocked" May answered like I was stupid. I nodded so the others went back to throwing ideas around. I whispered to Steve "where are the others?" Steve moved a little closer. "Looking for Loki's stick." I nodded as I listened to the others again. I noticed Steve wasn't paying any attention to what was been said, he was looking at me. "Would you excuse us?" Steve stated rather then asked as he grabbed my arm and lend me away from the others into a hallway. "Are you sure your ok?" Steve asked holding my shoulders. "Yeah, I'm ok. Loki scared the shit out of me." I admitted "scared me too." Steve replied pulling me to him. "Steve." I murmured "yeah" he replied "I love you." Steve pulled me away to look into my face. He smiled a relieved smile "I love you too August" Steve went to kiss me. "You might want to wait until I wash my vomit mouth out." I suggested.

Chapter 17  
T.A.H.I.T.I project  
We were assigned quarters on the huge jet, Steve and mine were beside each other which made it easier to sneak into each other's room. I lay on Steve's bed looking into his eyes. Steve had changed out of his suit, he was laying on his back looking sideways at me with just a pair of shorts on. "Steve, what do you think of all this, star spangled man with a plan?" Steve frowned his eyebrows, "what do you mean?" I bit my lip. "When we were at camp Leigh I said I wondered what Captain America would think of us, Shield, humanity. Are you disappointed?" Steve ran a finger along my cheek. "I guess at first I was, I was also overwhelmed. So much had changed. Dr Erskine told me to stay a good man, I wasn't sure what that was anymore. Protecting the world from Hydra and bullies that want to take the freedom of everyday people, staying a good man, that's my plan." Steve smiled. "Sounds like a good plan." I smiled back. "Steve" Natasha was knocking at his door. Steve quickly slid on a shirt. "Yeah" Steve replied opening the door, it wasn't Natasha that we saw first. "Bucky!" Steve and I said in unison. "I heard August was in trouble." Bucky gestured to me. "You have come to help?" I asked smiling at him. He just nodded. Natasha wasn't happy. I decided to leave the boys to chat while I went to find some food. I was standing alone in the galley when a voice called my name "Agent August Jasper." I turned to see a middle aged man in a suit in the doorway with Skye. "Who are you?" I asked putting my sandwich down. "I'm agent Phill Coulson." That name rang a bell. "There is something more about your past we wanted you to know, just not in front of everyone." He continued. "Agent Paul, was your grandfather." I looked at agent Coulson, then Skye. "Are you serious?" I couldn't believe it. "Doctor Simmons and I were able to confirm it with the files we found from the Rock." Skye continued. "You need to know that Agent Paul was Hydra." My mouth dropped open "No, no, he can't be. He taught me about Captain America, about Hydra. He said Captain America was a hero who defeated Hydra. Paul encouraged me to be inspired by Captain America. He said Captain America never gave up for what he believed in and I should never give up." Coulson put his hand on my shoulder. "Why didn't he tell you that Captain America was still alive? Why didn't he tell you what was happening outside the Rock or who you really are?" Coulson was still looking at me. "There is more, the Winter Solider under Hydra's command killed your grandmother, father and your mother. Hydra and Shield didn't know you existed. That's why you are still alive." I thought for a second. "It's not Captain America he was keeping me from, it was Loki and Hydra." I finally connected the dots. "Paul didn't want Loki or Hydra to find me, so when Hydra took over he sent me to Nick Fury to keep me away from them. Loki must know more about my grandmother. Wait who is the Winter Solider?" Coulson took a breath "Bucky, Captain America's best friend." I grabbed the bench behind me. "I don't understand." My brain just went into over drive. "Are you telling me Bucky, killed my parents and my grandmother by my grandfathers orders under Hydra." I slid onto the closest chair. "Your mother's body was used in a Project called T.A.H.I.T.I. She saved both our lives." Skye added. "Bucky is on board." I looked at Skye then Agent Coulson. "We know." Coulson replied. I didn't know what to say. Bucky knew who I was, he dropped me as soon as he heard my name back in Austria. He saved me from Hydra as well. That's why he looked at me like I was a ghost, that's why he came when he found out I was in trouble. He wants to redeem himself, he said he could never return to America because of what he did. "August?" I heard Steve call out. I looked up to Steve in the doorway. "Coulson!" Steve looked at the agent in shock. "Your dead!" "That's it, I saw a gravestone with Phillip Coulson written on it in the graveyard next to Nick Fury's grave stone. I spent three weeks looking at the damn thing." I suddenly realised blurting it "The T.A.H.I.T.I project saved our lives, it bought Coulson back and stopped me from dying." Skye spoke up. "What is the T.A.H.I.T.I project?" Steve asked still looking at Coulson. "Apparently my mothers dead body." I answered. "Your mother could absorb humans abilities, like your fathers ability to heal." Bucky answered from the doorway behind Steve. Steve now stared at Bucky. "August, I'm sorry. I wasn't ordered to kill you, they didn't know about you. Just your parents. Your father made your mother absorb all his healing abilities before I killed him. Then I killed your mother as ordered." Bucky looked at the ground completely devastated. "Your mothers body was then transferred to a facility which eventually became the T.A.H.I.T.I project. The idea is that if any of the Avengers were injured we had a way to revive them. I thought the project was terminated but I was wrong." Coulson finished. "So I'm the next link in the project, a mixture of my mother and my father. Do I have to be dead for this T.A.H.I.T.I project?" I asked way more casually then I felt. "No, the T.A.H.I.T.I project is no longer operating." Coulson answered. I looked at Steve, if he was to die and there was a way I could save him, I would die for him. "Is it possible I could heal someone?" I asked still looking at Steve. "No August, your not going to die to be an experiment!" Steve pushed past everyone and stood between me and everyone else. "No one is going to kill her." Coulson tried to reassure Steve. "Steve, what if I could save you?" I put my hand on his arm. Steve put his hand on top of mine. Everyone had moved away to give Steve room. "What if I hold the secret to the fountain of youth or something? The doctor could develop something from my blood?" I tried to reassure Steve. Steve turned to look at me. "I don't want you to be a science experiment." Steve replied "bit rich coming from you." I highlighted. "You know what I mean." Steve growled. "It would explain why Loki wanted me." I added.


	8. More than I thought.

Chapter 18  
More than I thought.  
Back in my room I certainly had a lot to think about. Steve wouldn't leave me alone so he was sleeping beside me. I couldn't sleep so I lay watching him and thinking, I wanted to push the hair out of his face but I didn't want to wake him up. It was getting frustrating and been cooped up in the jet was making everyone stress, Steve was trying to keep everyone under control so it was best Steve slept as much as he could when he could. My biggest worry is that I can't trust anything I know, everything Paul said to me could be a lie. As for Bucky I tried to tell him I don't blame him, it's not like he had a choice and really he saved my life by not telling them about me. He wouldn't accept it and Steve wasn't making it any easier. I do wonder how I got from the car accident to the orphanage. There was still so many questions but right now I had Steve beside me, my idol Captain America. I couldn't help but smile but then a thought entered my head. Paul taught me everything I know about Captain America, Paul didn't say he was an experiment. Can I actually trust anything that Paul told me about Captain America, about Hydra. Do I really know this man. I slid out from under his arm, I felt so confused. I loved Steve and the Captain America I learnt about was a hero. Most of the crew were asleep so I didn't run into anyone as I headed to the kitchen again, I grabbed a drink out of the fridge, what the hell was I going to do. I remembered Bucky said there was a lot of things Steve hadn't told me. Surprising it didn't take long for Steve to find me. "You ok?" He asked "I don't know." Steve hugged me but I couldn't hug him back. "I know you as Steve, but everything I know about Captain America, I don't know if any of it is true. Paul told me about, about you." I managed to blurt out. Steve pulled away to look at me. "Does it matter?" He asked. "Depends, do you turn into like the Hulk, big green crazy angry monster or is Captain America and Steve Rodgers, the man I fell in love with?" Steve pushed some hair out of my face. "I'm the same person, in the suit, with or without the serum. I'm Steve Rodgers, the 90 pound asthmatic who just wanted to do his part." Steve smiled at me. I got frustrated "How can I trust anyone." I pulled out of Steve's arms, "Paul lied to me the whole time." Steve looked hurt "I'm not lying to you!" Steve looked at me honestly "Steve, they killed my family as an experiment. Your an experiment, what do you think they are going to do to me!" I tried not to freak out "They aren't going to hurt you, I wouldn't let them." Steve replied, I shook my head "How do I even know that your not tricking me into this? They needed my mother dead for the TAHITI project." I threw my hands up "August" Steve grabbed my shoulders "I want you alive, I'm not like them, I was never a spy, I can't use people like that. I chose to be this August, I chose to be their experiment, I chose to be Captain America." A tear slid down my cheek "I don't chose to be someone's lab rat, I'm more valuable to them dead. So I can take my mothers place." I wiped my face "August, you don't know that and I'm sure that's not true, they are not Hydra. You are more valuable alive to me, who knows you might be able to heal others like your father. That makes you even more valuable then me!" Steve pointed out. "I never thought about that." In fact I hadn't even considered the possibility, I felt a little selfish that I hadn't even thought about it. I suddenly pulled Steve's shirt off looking for a wound. He had a cut that was almost healed across his chest. My heart was thumbing in my throat, I wasn't even sure what I was doing. I put my hand over it, Steve put his hand on top of mine. "They said my father put his healing energy into my mother before he died." I closed my eyes and thought about what I wanted. I thought about the ends of the cut coming together. I felt a fuzziness around my brain, I could feel in my mind the sides of the cut coming together, knitting together. I was calling to his body to focus on this spot. Then all of a sudden I felt ill, I pulled away and proceeded to vomit on to the floor.   
"August" Steve called to me. I slowly opened my eyes, I was in the medical bay. "What happened?" I managed to mumble out. Steve pulled his shirt up, "you did it." The cut across his chest was completely gone, like it had never happened in fact all the bruises and scratches he had left over had gone. "How long was I out for?" I asked "A couple of minutes" Steve replied. "You healed all the injuries I hadn't healed from all ready." I sat up, "it worked!" I questioned, Steve smiled and nodded. "It was a toll on your body however!" The doctor added from the other side of the medical bay. "Your body isn't used to using your healing energies and you passed out." I ran my fingers through my hair. "So I don't need to die to be put in the TAHITI project!" The doctor stopped in front of me. "The whole TAHITI project was destroyed. The whole facility." She looked shocked that I had even thought about it. "You need to stay here for the next 24 hours so I can keep an eye on your vitals." She awkwardly smiled before heading out. Bucky was about to leave too. "Bucky, don't leave." I called to him only just noticing he was in the room. "Come and sit with us." I smiled at him. He gingerly pulled up a chair next to my bed. "I'm sorry." He murmured. "Stop saying your sorry!" I huffed trying to get comfortable. "It wasn't your fault." I repeated. "Besides your here now, helping us." I grabbed his mechanical hand. "It will be ok." He smiled slightly "your the one in the hospital bed, shouldn't I be saying that to you?" Bucky joked.

Chapter 19  
Back to Normal?  
"Come on captain, time to suit up!" Ironman yelled banging on the door as he pass our room. Finally he was in a better mood, the whole mood of the jet had changed when it was announced that they knew where Loki's staff was and a plan was developed for the Avengers to go get it. Admittedly the whole group was strange, they all had different personalities and skills. Their interactions where quite interesting to watch. Steve and Tony aka Ironman would argue like brothers, Steve would be desperately trying to keep Tony under control which was practically impossible. Tony loved trying to stir Dr Banner who ignored him the whole time. Natasha was angry with Tony, Steve and Bucky and didn't seem to like Dr Banner much so spent most of her time with Hawkeye who rarely spoke to anyone. Mean while Thor spent his time between the jet and Asgard and made a point of staying as far away from me as possible. The rest of the Shield Agents tried to keep them happy, work out where the hell this staff was and keep the jet in one piece. Agent May offered to jetasen Tony without his suit one afternoon after he tried to make updates to the jet so it would serve him martini's anywhere in the jet. Dr Banner got into a debate with Dr Simmons that no one else was able to keep up with. Bucky spent the entire time hiding from everyone and training, Skye became intrigued with him and often kept him company. Steve and I had convinced him to have dinner with us most nights and we even managed to land for an hour and go shopping together. Steve grabbed his Captain America suit and slid into it. He picked up his shield and then looked at me. He held out his hand to me, "I still don't know why Bucky isn't coming with you?" I asked as we walked hand and hand to the hanger bay. "The whole team has to trust him first." Steve replied. Bucky and I weren't the only ones been left behind. Ironman was talking to a tall blonde and Thor was running his fingers through a brunettes hair. "Steve," I suddenly said to him. "Please be careful, come back to me." Steve pulled me close and kissed me. "I will." He whispered. "Come on captain!" Ironman called out to him. I let go, as much as I didn't want to, I knew I had too. Waved to him not even noticing who was watching, once he was out of view I awkwardly looked around. The blonde and brunette were both looking at me. "I'm Pepper." The blonde finally spoke and the brunette followed "I'm Jane." She stuck out her hand. "I'm August." I replied shaking both their hands. "So what kind of agents are you guys?" I said trying to make conversation. "I manage Tony's business, I'm not an agent." Pepper replied almost offended. "I'm a scientist." Jane replied her eyes were still were she last saw Thor. "I'm a shield agent." I mumbled. Thankfully Skye saved us. "Ladies, viewing room?" She suggested. All three of us hurried to follow her. "They are pretty sure the staff is in that building." Skye pointed to a building on the view screen, I was feeling a bit unnerved by watching. It seemed wrong to watch Steve fight, it was like a horrible movie. There were men with guns shooting at the team, Steve's voice calling through the noise giving instructions. I couldn't watch, even with Bucky trying to be supportive, I headed back to the kitchen. "We have to stop meeting here." Agent Coulson was leaning against a cupboard. "I thought you would be watching" I replied "I would think you would be watching, incase the captain got hurt." He replied. "I have no desire to watch anyone get hurt. I do feel like I should be out there with him, doing my job." I explained "I want you to know we had no plans to reinstate the TAHITI project." He looked at me seriously, I looked at him confused. "Doctor Simmons told me, however knowing you can heal you are defiantly a more valuable agent. Your job might just be here now waiting for the aftermath." Coulson suggested. "No good to him if he dies out there." I added sourly. "He's their leader, they need him. He can keep the group together. Don't you think you might be a bit of a distraction?" Coulson was so calm "What do you mean?" I asked "The Captain paid no attention to Nick or the rest of the team when Loki took you. Hawkeye wanted revenge on Loki, that's the only reason he went with the Captain. The others went looking for the staff while the Captain & Hawkeye went for you. We lost Loki and any information he could have given us." Coulson explained " Are you blaming me?" I felt a little angry "No, of course not, just highlighting your now his blind spot." Coulson smiled and left me to think about it. I grabbed a water out of the fridge, Coulson was right. It was probably safer if I did stay hidden so Steve wouldn't worry like I am right now. Bucky slid into the kitchen after Coulson left. "If I was Steve I wouldn't want you out there either." Bucky commented. "Your all so noble but this is what I was trained to do." I complained to Bucky. As soon as they were back Pepper and Jane beat me to the bay doors. They all had injuries, except for Natasha's broken arm they were all minor. I put my hand on the worse of Steve's injuries and braced myself "Don't, I'll heal" he pulled my hand off. "I want to, I hate seeing you hurt." Steve took my face in his hands and kissed me. "I don't want you to over do it!" He whispered. "Well no staff but we think we have found it." Hawkeye held up a picture of Uluru. "The Rock" I answered everyone's question, "it's hidden in the rock, no wonder Paul got rid of me."

Chapter 20  
The Rock.  
"Well you know the rock the best what so you think?" Steve was sitting next to me as the rest of the Avengers looked at me in the meeting room. Steve was still shitty with me. Even after he told me not too, to save my energy, I healed a deep cut on Hawkeye's leg, I managed to stay awake but I did vomit. I also healed Natasha's shoulder and passed out again. "The best and only way in is the front door." I answered his question. "You just want us to walk straight in!" Natasha yelled at me from across the table, she was annoyed that Steve blamed her for letting me heal her. "No I'm going to walk straight in and open the doors for you." I answered. "No, no way!" Steve stood up. "You got a better plan?" I asked trying to stay calm. "We will come up with another plan." Steve answered simply. "It's a nuclear bunker, built to withstand a direct nuclear blast and for everyone to survive for months inside." I pointed out again. "She's right." Ironman spoke up "the only way we are getting in there is if someone lets us in, someone who knows the place." Bucky got Steve's attention "it worked when you did it remember?" Steve looked at Bucky, "that was me and we knew what Smidt was doing. We have no idea if Paul is using the staff already." Steve bit back. After arguing backward and forwards I stormed out. I spent some time looking out the jet window to calm down and it gave me some time to make up my mind, I had to see Coulsen. I knocked on his office door. "Coulson, I need proof." I blurted out as soon s I got into the room "I need to see what Paul has done." Coulson looked at me, studied me. "I have to know." I looked at him sternly even though I was freaking out inside. "Are you sure" he asked, "something's are better not known." He posed to me "I'm about to lead the Avengers, Steve, into the rock. I have to know." Coulson nodded and unlocked a draw and pulled out a USB and handed it to me. I stared at it, "you can use the screen over there" Coulson offered pointing at a computer on the far side of the room. I slid the USB into it's hole, various files and video footage came up. I noticed mine and the first report on me. "I haven't shown anyone that file, not even the Captain, but I think you should tell him." Coulsen commented, I turned to see he was watching me. "Like you said something's are better not known, the past belongs in the past." I added. Coulsen didn't reply even thought we both knew he was right, Steve had a right to know. I skipped through some more files until I come across a file called 'Agent Paul Cassidy'. Leaving Coulsen's office Bucky was waiting for me. "August, do you really think you can get in without getting hurt?" I shrugged "I have to try and I'm the only one they aren't going to kill on the spot." I highlighted. "But if anything does happen to me, promise me one thing?" I asked "what?" Bucky asked "Promise me you will stay with Steve, he needs you in his life. Your his best friend Bucky." Bucky looked at me confused "After everything I did." I grabbed both of his hands "You are still Steve's best friend, everything Steve has told me about you. Your a good guy, just like Steve, you have had some horrible experiences. That's not your fault besides this is a chance to fix those mistakes." I smiled at him. "thanks August." He smirked back. "Now go smooth your best friend since I pissed him off." Bucky nodded and headed off, I wondered into the galley. Steve was standing in one corner with a glass of water, he offered it to me. "I figured you would be here soon, it's your fall back." I smiled slightly and accepted his glass. "I'm sorry about earlier." He murmured "I don't want to lose you." He admitted straight out. "I know Steve, I don't want to lose you either but if we don't stop Paul now we will lose anyway. If he works out how to use the staff and in the protection of the rock he will win." I played with the condensation on the glass "There is also one other thing I should tell you about, he's name is Isaac. He was found with me and he was the only one my age at the rock, we became good friends. He has a gift of mathematics, he failed miserably at agent training. He didn't like the idea that I did agent training and passed when he failed. He didn't like been out done by a girl but he has no physical abilities. He doesn't have a very good grasp of social graces either and can be extremely inappropriate at times." Steve gave me an uncomfortable look as I remincnced. "So if I find him you don't want me to hurt him." I nodded "there is one more thing you should know about him, he hates you." Steve was shocked "how can he hate me he hasn't even met me?" I moved embarrassed "your my idol remember, I had a poster of you on my wall. He drew horns on your head and other unpleasant things, he was jealous." I shrugged, Steve just smiled. "I'm not going to hurt him." Steve held out his arms for me. I lay my head on his chest, I was worried, could I really fight the people I grew up with.


	9. Isaac

Chapter 21  
Isaac  
I ran through the plan a couple more times with the team before we landed, I was so nervous I hadn't slept and I felt ill. I also felt a strength inside me, like if could do this, I just had to stay calm. I snuck up to the secret entrance, "Agent August Jasper." I spoke clearly in to the hidden mic. The small door opened enough to let me crawl in. "August." A familiar voice called. "Adam." I smiled to him. "Your been gone for ages, good to see you girl." I slid next to Adam on the bench seat in the security office. "I'm sorry Adam, I really am." I pushed the concealed gun into his ribs. "Please open the door." I asked as sweet as I could. "You know I can't." Adams voice changed. I smacked him across the face with the gun before either of us had made another decision. The shock of what I had just done put me off balance and Adam's unconscious body landed on me causing me to smack my face on the bench. I rolled Adams body under the desk and opened the lock. I managed to get to the door to open it, my head thumping like crazy. Steve was the first one in. "August!" He gently grabbed my face "I should never had let you go alone." He chased himself. "Steve it's ok, I'm ok, we have a mission to focus on." I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before turning making sure everyone was in before heading down the first corridor Steve close behind. Before I knew it I had knocked out a couple of agents and made in to the main hub but no one was there. I took Steve on to the office areas. I could hear yelling and screaming and explosions. The Shield team and the Avengers were well into the Rock now. "Isaac!" I saw him just out of the corner of my eyes, I couldn't believe he was still alive, he was crouched between two cupboards almost out of view "Isaac, where is Paul!" I begged him, kneeling beside him. "August, Paul promised me you. He said you would come to me but you are damaged, Paul said you wouldn't be damaged." Isaac smiled a creepy smile at me. That's when I noticed he was extremely pale and sunken face and his eyes were almost a crazy glaze. "Isaac, where is Paul, I have to find him." I repeated. "Paul said you're mine, he is your grandfather and he has the right to give you to me." Steve grabbed my shoulder and pulled me away from Isaac protectively. I still didn't understand what he was going on about. "Where is Paul?" Steve boomed at him. "It's too late captain, she is mine and Paul will kill you all." Isaac laughed hysterically. "Together, August, we shall make the future." Isaac managed to stand up. "You have gifts August, gifts Paul gave to you!" I shook my head. "Isaac my gifts came from my parents, my father the healer and my mother the half Frost Giant. Paul just wanted to make sure I was compatible with him." Isaac laughed "no you can absorb others!" Steve and I looked at each other confused. "The last person you healed was a fighter, a killer and female." Isaac guessed, I mouthed Natasha to Steve, Natasha's shoulder was the last heal I did. Admittedly I did feel more capable since healing her and I had my hair out like her which I had never done before. My clothes were more like Natasha's then mine. I thought back to when I healed Steve, I started putting my hands through my hair the same way Steve does. Isaac was right, it's a two way transfer, I would never be this brave normally. Bucky and Hawkeye met back up with us, "science labs." Bucky asked, I gestured for him and Steve to follow me as Hawkeye took Isaac we headed down another hallway towards the science labs. I saw someone duck down another corridor "Paul, Paul is that you?" I stopped, Paul moved back into view "August?" Paul replied. I ran up to him leaving Steve and Bucky behind and slapped Paul across the face hard. "You arsehole! Do you have any idea what the hell I have been through!" I screamed at him and slapped him again. "August," he grabbed my wrist "I thought they would have put you in a cell so I could come for you later not pair you up with Captain America." Paul looked up at Steve shocked "oh and that makes things so much better!" I spat, Paul looked at me questioning. "You have healed someone, who?" I realised slapping him was something Natasha would do. "You have no right to ask me!" I seethed at him. "First I'm your grandfather and secondly I saved you from the train wreak life you where making for yourself." I looked back at Steve I hadn't told him much about my time as a street kid, I was very embarrassed about it. I turned back to Paul to distract him "I know your my grandfather and if you hadn't ditched me as a baby I wouldn't have become a street kid." Paul huffed "Please, you loved living outside the law." Paul spat at me. "August did want she had too living on the streets." Steve stood up for me. "You have no idea Captain, August had a choice, she looked up to you because you were true and pure. Everything she is not, did you tell him you killed a man when you were six or that I caught you holding an agent at gun point trying to hijack the SUV?" I looked embarrassed back at Steve. "What about how you ditch, as you elegantly put it, the orphanage for a gang?" Steve looked from Paul to me. "August, is it true?" Steve looked at me disbelieving, all I could do was nod hanging my head in shame. "It doesn't matter anymore anyway." Paul threw me to the ground. "Kill the captain." Paul ordered, I turned thinking Bucky was about to kill him but Hydra agents had surrounded both Bucky and Steve. The boys started to fight them but before I could even get up I saw one impale Steve with a large sharpened pole. Steve dropped to the ground.

Chapter 22  
Bucky's POV  
It was like been back in my memory August was screaming and Paul was shouting orders only this time August wasn't a baby and she was kneeling over Steve rather then her father over her mother. This time was going to be different, all the Hydra agents scattered so I ran after the agent that implailed Steve. I caught up quickly and snapped his neck. I ran back to August and Steve. August had her hands on his chest covered in blood, tears streaming down her face as she concentrated, but Paul had already run off so I headed after him. I easily caught up with him, I grabbed his shoulder and swung him around. I grabbed him by the neck with my normal hand and grabbed his gun hand with my other hand. I crushed the gun in his hand, he screamed as the crushing metal and bones were smashed together under my fingers. He tried to claw my hand off of his throat so I switched hands. He gasped under the pressure of my fingers, I had no mercy for him even if he was August's grandfather and we were suppose to bring him in alive. Finally he went limp in my hands so I dropped him and headed back to August and Steve. I got back to them to find August passed out on to Steve's chest with blood all over his chest, all up her arms and smeared across her face. I couldn't help but think the worse, I have lost them both. Steve started to stir and took a sharp breath in. "Steve" I questioned unsure if August had enough power as her father to actually save Steve. Steve looked at me nodded then to the weight on his chest. "August" he breathed rolling her over. It didn't take long for the majority of the Avengers and the limited Shield team to surround them. The doctor slid out from the crowd to check her vitals. "Steve we have to get her back to the jet." I helped Steve up as he raced her back to the jet. He lay her body down on a medical bed and let them get to work on her. Steve just stared for once truly helpless, no muscles or serum could help her. Someone explained that they had Loki's staff on board and we were taking off but I couldn't tear my eyes away from the two people who really cared about me. August was surrounded by tubes and wires and the doctors were yelling instructions, Dr Simmons was in her coat, Dr Banner had ripped shorts badly tied around his waist with a shimmering of green disappearing from his skin. They both worked feverishly to stabilise her, all we could do was watch. The bruise across her face was darker and deeper then I had ever seen.

Augusts POV  
I groaned as my body ached, my brain fuzzy and empty. I heard a sweet voice call my name so I forced my eyes open. Dr Simmons was standing beside me calling my name gently. "August?" She repeated. "Mmm" I answered still waiting for my brain to catch up. "Do you remember what happened?" She asked. Slowly my brain caught up, the rock, Paul, Steve. "OMG Steve, is he ok!" I blurted sitting up quickly. Steve was standing at the end of my bed, his face was set looking at me. He was alive it worked. "Steve." I smiled but he looked sad, disappointed. I felt disappointed and embarrassed. My brain wasn't coping with the conflicting feelings. I was happy that Steve was alive, I was proud that it worked but I was disappointed in myself and embarrassed of my past. It finally clicked, the two way transfer, I could feel Steve disappointed in my past, what Paul had told him. "Steve, I can explain." I tried but he turned and walked away. I thought I was going to be sick. "August, your blood pressure is unstable, I want you to sleep a little longer ok." She didn't wait for an answer as a strange feeling spread up my arm and I was out again. When I finally woke the room was empty of people, just me, the medical equipment and my thoughts. I decided it was best I just lay quiet and thought, tried to get some kind of control and understanding. It would have been at least an hour later when Bucky slid into the room to see me. "August, you awake?" He asked. "Bucky, I'm going crazy!" I blurted out "I can feel Steve hates me because of what I did but I haven't explained it completely. Maybe he would understand, but he thinks I'm a bully, everything he has fought against." I looked at Bucky, he was trying to keep up. "Steve thinks so much of you Bucky, I can feel it. I can feel when you died, it's like my heart is been crushed. Then when he saw you again, it's like a miracle. He feels you like a brother, someone who understands, someone he can trust. Someone I can trust. He was thinking about you just before he was about to die." I breathed back a sob. I wished it was me he was thinking of so fondly. Bucky slid his hair behind his ears. "I'll try and help you August but you should be talking to Steve." I slumped back into the medical bed. "He doesn't want to talk to me plus I don't know which feelings are mine and which are his and I don't feel any, well love, like he doesn't love me." I couldn't help it, I tear rolled down my cheek. Bucky pulled me into a hug which only made me cry harder, all these emotions were killing me. It was comfortable in Bucky's arms, I felt safe and I relaxed. I slid my arms around him and pulled him closer. "August, Bucky." Bucky pulled away to see Steve in the doorway glaring at us. Steve turned away, "Steve!" I called to him, I tried to pull the leads in my arms out so I could follow him but I fell flat on my face again and Dr Simmons was in the room yelling at me before I even got up. "But Steve!" I argued back. "The captain isn't going anywhere, you however need to rest!" She snapped back. "August, I'll talk to him." Bucky reassured me as he quickly headed after Steve. Hours later Steve reappeared at my door. "Steve." I murmured still feeling a little groggy thanks to the doctor sedating me again. "August." He replied his face set. "Steve, I'm sorry." I started to sob. "August, don't cry." Steve took the seat beside the bed. "It's ok August." Steve put his hand through his hair. "The two way transfer, it is a two way transfer. I could feel, your anger, I had no idea you where so angry. You hide it well. I wasn't sure what was going on until Bucky told me you could feel what I felt when I thought Bucky had died. I can feel what you felt when you killed that guy when you were six. You killed out of anger, blind rage. I don't understand why you where thinking about that when you were healing me." Steve still wasn't sure what he thought of my feelings, I think he was still shocked that anyone could feel like that at such a young age. To be honest I didn't even know what I was feeling, I was too young to understand. "You think I'm a monster." I asked with a sob. "I don't know what I think, the worse part is I loved you." Steve replied. My mouth fell open. Dr Simmons popped in, "oh sorry." She apologised "it's ok." Steve replied leaving. "How are you feeling August?" The doctor asked. "Still a little drowsy." I answered honestly still watching the now empty doorway Steve had just left. "Sorry about that but you really needed to sleep. Anyway I want to talk to you about an idea I had." The doctor sat next to me building up her courage. I watched her, waiting. "I think you should become a doctor, study medicine." I looked at her stunned. "You put so much into Captain America you could have killed both of you. Not to mention the two way transfer. Your father was a nurse and as far as I can work out he could also control the transfer. Like you said you focused on the repair, with a medical knowledge your focus can be educated." The doctor was getting quite excited about the he idea, I just listened as she promised I would be completely supported by Shield in my education. My abilities would also be kept secret, she had already discussed it with Nick Fury who had approved the idea. Eventually the doctor let me out of the medical bay, Steve hadn't visited again and Bucky stopped in briefly. I was pleased to finally be out of the medical bay, I headed to my room, not sure what I would find.


	10. Loki's Staff

Chapter 23  
Loki's Staff  
Before I made it to my room I wondered past the lab when I heard Tony throw something metal against the wall, I popped my head carefully into the lab. "You ok?" I asked, Loki's staff was sitting in the middle of the room completely unreactive. "The damn thing is dead!" He threw another spanner across the bench. I carefully slid into the room, I hadn't actually seen the staff up close before. "What do you mean dead?" I asked "I don't know maybe it has a safety setting that protects it because it's not doing a damn thing for me." Tony replied throwing things into draws and closing them hard. It was fascinating to look at, almost familiar somehow. It called to me so I reached out to pick it up. "Don't touch it!" A voice broke my focus, I turned to see Coulsen at the door. "We don't know what will happen if you pick it up." I looked back at the staff, it had started glowing and I hadn't noticed. "It seems to like you however." Tony commented grabbing out a heap of tools he had just thrown in a draw. "Come August, let's leave Tony to work." Coulsen ushered me out of the lab, I couldn't help but look at the staff until it was out of sight. I was finding it hard to listen to Coulson, the staff was still firmly in my mind. "August." Coulsen got my attention. "Sorry, what did you say?" I looked back at Coulsen. "20 minutes meeting room, ok." I nodded heading back to my room. I really wanted a shower and to change, I figured it wouldn't matter if I was a little late. It was nice, even if my face stung a little under the hot water. The hot water soothed the aches and pains, except the one in my heart. Steve said he had loved me, does that mean he doesn't love me anymore, how could he love me, he thinks I'm a monster. Then the guilt kicked in, they were probably all waiting for me. I quickly jumped out of the shower and slid on my jeans and a shirt I had found in my room. I quickly headed to the meeting room, I wasn't missed as it was in full swing. Tony was on his feet yelling at Steve again. "She's a frost giant, it responds to her just like Loki. Fight fire with fire!" He was talking about me. "August can't use Loki's staff, we don't know what it's going to do to her or what it will do in her hands. She could become the same as Loki." Steve blurted out angrily back at Tony "I'm not a monster!" I yelled back at him storming out of the room. Even thought I was angry at Steve for voicing it he could possibly be right, I have no idea what I or the staff where capable of. Coulson was the only one game enough to come see me. "August, Captain's right, we don't know what the staff will do. Thor said it adapts to the user, it could poison your mind or you could take control of it. We just don't know and your valuable as you are. When we find Loki and discover more about it we can discuss it further ok." I stopped playing with the hem of my shirt. "Ok." I whispered back. "I have found Loki." May declared barging into my room. "Well lets go." Coulson replied "Wait Loki is on Earth?" I asked. "Yes, your stupid boyfriend teleported to save you leaving the Earth unprotected. Gave Loki enough time to teleport wherever he wanted." I shook my head, "I don't understand." May huffed."when the shield is up no one can teleport to, from or on Earth. Loki timed Nick Fury's teleport off the jet to steal you. Then your stupid boyfriend dropped the shield to save you, following Loki's teleport trace to you. This gave Loki enough time to teleport back to Earth masked so it has taken me this damn long to find him." May was pissed, well more then usual. "I'm not her stupid boyfriend" Steve's voice behind May made me jump, he wasn't very happy either. "Captain" May nodded to him and headed back to the cockpit with Coulsen following. "So you put the whole planet at risk to save me but now because you found out I killed someone years ago you wouldn't even let me explain. I should also add that's a bit hypocritical, how many people have you killed?" Steve turned to walk away. "No, Steve, I think I deserve a explanation, I slept with you." Steve looked at me "Your the first person I have wanted to sleep with, plus I saved your life after all." I stared at Steve waiting to hear his reasons, I was sick of waiting. "You where six, August, six. What could have been so important and made you so angry to kill someone at six." Steve finally let it out, "how can a six year old even kill someone, was it over a crayon or something?" I couldn't believe he thought that low of me. "You arsehole, I'm in love with you, I thought you knew me better then that." I bit back. "I don't know you at all and why of all the things to think of why that!" Steve looked sadly at me. "You really want to know, he's name was Lance, he was in charge of the orphanage. He beat, raped and used all the children, he even rented us out. One day something inside me snapped, Lance was trying to drown a baby, a bay Steve. The baby was useless to him because he was disabled." I could feel the anger swirl inside me again. "I ran, I knew I would go to jail for murder, no one would believe a six year old. Yeah I pulled his gun to his head and shot him. Later I was picked up by a guy I'd met off the streets, Lance had rented me out to him a couple of times. He traded in stolen cars and I became a professional car jacker and I don't know. I don't know why that memory came up." Steve slumped on to the bench. "I had no idea." He whispered shocked. "I've met plenty of monsters Steve so maybe you have to become one to fight them. Know this, I love you and maybe I don't deserve you but I'm not the monster you think I am." Before either of us could say anything further May's voice echoed through the jet. "We are about too land, everyone prepare." I looked at Steve "Don't worry I'm just the driver remember." I stormed off as Steve headed off to suit up.

Chapter 24  
Trouble  
No one was in the Lab when I get there, I thought that was odd. I wasn't even sure why I had come here. Shouldn't it be protected we are heading for Loki after all. Suddenly the jet shuddered lightly as we landed. I couldn't help it, the staff was calling to me, I reached out and slid my fingers around the handle. "I believe that's mine." Loki's voice echoed behind me. I turned to Loki smiling at me, I tried not to shudder remembering our last encounter. "Your, your under arrest." I tried to find my confidence. Loki laughed at me, I swallowed hard. "I'm surprised your boyfriend isn't here protecting you." Loki was taking low blows. "I have no idea what your talking about." Loki tisked at me "He put the whole planet at risk for you but then again that's a might big bruise on your face. Trouble in paradise?" He asked. "It's not from Captain America if that's what your implying." I looked at him darkly, Loki smiled "So Mr Freedom isn't an innocent as we all think. Perhaps he should die first then." As I stood in the middle of the Lab, Loki's staff in my hand. I could feel the power vibrate under my fingers as I got angry at Loki it surged up my arm as my skin changed to blue. I knew it had to end here. I squeezed the staff between my fingers harder and pointed it straight at Loki. "Your going to kill me?" He asked looking deep into my eyes. I didn't want to kill anyone but I loved Steve even if he didn't love me. If I didn't do something now Loki would kill him. I hadn't noticed however the staff had changed form, from a long staff to a glove of sorts. It wrapped itself around my hand and up my arm leaving the blue stone in the middle of my palm. Loki smiled at my shock. "It changes shape for the user." He casually explained. "I can teach you how to use it?" Loki offered moving closer to me, I looked at it wrapped around my arm. Gold lettering inscribed in a language I couldn't read, it was actually quite beautiful. "Let me read it to you." Loki offered about to take my hand. "No" I pulled away from him. "August, look at your skin." Loki turned to his blue colouring to match mine just as Steve stepped into the Lab. "August." He called to me confused. Loki turned to him. "No, don't kill him!" I screamed grabbing Loki to stop him getting to Steve. In a flash of blue light everything disappeared. I woke again looking up at the medical bay roof. "What happened?" I murmured again. "The Chitauri Scepter, Loki's staff, knocked you both out." Dr Simmons replied, I turned to her voice. Loki was on the bed next to me, human colour again, chained to Thor. I looked down at my hand, the staff was gone and my hand didn't look any different. "It's hidden." Dr Simmons answered my question before I asked. "What, how?" I asked pathetically. "The scepter reaction to the user, you must have had love in your heart. It adapted to your abilities and instead of killing Loki it knocked you both out." Thor answered the question from his brothers bed side. "Thank you August, for not killing him. Misguided yet he is still my brother." Thor looked at me for the first time since I turned blue in the meeting room.

Chapter 25  
Dr Jasper  
It was hard training to be a doctor and learning to control my gifts but it was even harder seeing Steve on TV, I missed him badly. Girls still swooned over him whenever I saw him on TV in public, I would have to walk away. I had his heart but I wasn't purer enough to keep it. I hadn't seen him since I saved him from Loki. Thor told me later in private because I was thinking of love, my love for Steve, the Scepter blocked Loki's attack on Steve and it rebounded on Loki and myself. Thor also added only a deep love could have that effect. Fantastic I thought, I'm in love with a man who can't even stand me. Bucky, Natsaha, Hawkeye even Dr Banner & Tony visited me. Admittedly Natasha and Hawkeye had broken into my unit in the middle of the night so I could heal Hawkeye's broken arm. I didn't ask what they had been up too, I didn't want to know. The Dr and Tony wanted a sample of my blood when they visited, I agreed to it. Bucky came on each of my birthdays with a gift. He was careful not to mention Steve and as much as I enjoyed Bucky's visits I felt sad that it wasn't Steve. Eventually, six years later, it was my graduation day, most of the team had told me they were coming. Nick and Coulson supposing to be dead couldn't come, obviously, except for Steve everyone else was coming. In the bottom of my cupboard I found the purple dress Steve bought for me. I hadn't worn it since that night in the bar at the foot of the Alps, it was such a long time ago but I thought about it often. I slipped the purple dress on and headed out to my graduation. Sure enough in various disguises everyone was there for my graduation, it was nice of them. They called my name and I had to walk across the stage, take my certificate and walk off the stage. However I managed to walk straight into someone off stage. "August." It was Steve. "Steve what are you doing here?" I pushed him away from the stage into a dark corner. "If anyone sees you." I panicked "I don't care." Steve interrupted. I looked up at him confused. "I love you August." He looked back at me. "This isn't funny." I got angry. "I'm not trying to be funny, Dr Simmons said I needed to let you study and to wait until you graduated. It wasn't safe for either of us until you had control of your gifts." Steve was looking at my dress. "That's the dress I bought you." I nodded a little embarrassed. Steve smiled. "I'm sorry August, but this whole time we have been apart has been agonising please come home with us." That's when I noticed Bucky was watching out in case anyone comes. "I love you, do you still love me?" Steve searched my face desperately. "Yes, yes I still love you." Steve smiled sweeping me up and off my feet and started to head towards the exit. "Wait where are we going?" I asked "your graduation party, at Tony's place." Bucky smiled following us. Once we were away from the crowds I squirmed out of Steve's arms. "You can't just rock up after six years tell me you love me and sweep me off my feet." My sudden outburst even made Bucky step back. "Remember you said the worse part is that you loved me, you know pasted tense!" Steve rubbed my shoulders, "I never stopped loving you, I was coming to find you to tell you it doesn't matter I love you and I want you but then I saw Loki threatening you. I didn't care that you were blue and holding the Scepter. I love you, I guess I expected you were too good. That I wasn't lucky enough to find someone as perfect as you and then maybe I over reacted. Bucky kinda beat into me how unreasonable I was been too. Forgive a silly old man?" Steve tried to be as charming as possible. I shook my head "your really bad with women aren't you." I grabbed his stupid plat collar and pulled him into a kiss. I gently controlled a two way transfer so he could feel the love I felt for him and strange enough I could feel his love for me coming back. "Wow" Steve breathed. "I can control the two way transfer now." I smiled up at him. "Ok guys I'm going to be sick can we go please!" Bucky interrupted, I had completely forgotten he was there. "Ok." I smiled sliding my hand into Steve's we headed to Tony's tower.

The End!


End file.
